The Past Catches Up eventually
by cojurii
Summary: A student transfers into Dracos fifth year with a deeply buried trauma and a dark secret. Will he pry it out of her, or will his constant annoyance push her further away? Will she find out they have a lot more in common than they both know? (Draco X OC) . rated M for mature and sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't written in years! so be gentle.**

**I won't be following the books much at all just as an heads up! This is mostly AU style where I pick and choose.**

**I'm also changing some ages to be more consensual ages. I won't change the years I've chosen.**

**Any positive feedback is highly welcome!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A girl sat alone twirling her thin, slightly curved wand between her fingers as she stared out the train window._

_She felt strange, her new robes feeling far more baggy and heavy than the Beauxbatton uniform she was more accustomed to and she questioned why she was trying to keep her ballet like posture with so much fabric hiding her tiring effort..._

_She slumped back in her seat with a long sigh, placing her wand across her stocking covered knees and tapping it with a slender manicured finger._

_She would be going into the fourth year at this new school, having circumstance force her- or rather strongly persuade her- to switch to a UK school..._

.

.

.

I heaved a sigh, feeling off as I crossed my legs and flexed my foot to wiggle some blood circulation into it.

I'd managed to get a compartment to myself and was rather happy at that fact, until several hours passed and I was beginning to loose my marbles from the isolation.

I poked my head out of my compartment door, wondering if that nice lady pushing the trolley might come back...

I'd turned down her offer of buying some snacks around two hours ago and now I deeply regretted my choice to refrain from mindless snacking.

Not a soul was in the corridor and it was weirdly quiet- just the rattle of the train itself.

Was I allowed to be here? Were students not meant to come to this part of the train?

I brushed off the thought as it was too late to worry about it now and rather inelegantly threw myself back in my seat, taking off my outer robe to let my arms breathe, these robes were so _thick_!

I looked down at the empty patch on the front chest as I neatly folded it in my lap.

What were the houses again? _Huffypuff, Ravenslaw, Grifdenor and Slitherisin_?

"What ridiculous names." I chuckled, not out of malice, but pure puzzlement as the naming system this school insisted on.

I was sure I must have them wrong, but I'd be corrected soon enough I suppose...

My thoughts started to drift along with the fast passing scenery outside, the evening beginning to set in and dye the sky a wonderful red and orange ombré.

I shuffled closer to the window to look down over the bridge the train had begun to cross and as my hand brushed the glass I yanked it back with a deep shiver.

The glass was _freezing_! Unnaturally so... like a magical force was pressing the outside of the train.

I frowned and lightly touched the glass again and my fingertips almost froze to it, yet the air in my solitary compartment felt toasty and warm.

Nothing bad seemed to be happening and I eventually shrugged it off as bad seals on the frame and sat a little further from the window to keep in the warm as I heard a _click_ behind me.

The door began to open as I turned my head quickly towards it.

A pale blonde boy peered in, one hand in his pocket and the other pushing the door all the way open.

"Anyone else sitting in here?" He asked rather moodily as he met my eyes with his.

I blinked at his rudeness, shocked at his appalling manners and began to stutter back a scolding, but he just smirked.

"Take that as a no. Found us warmer seats!" He called over his shoulder as he entered the compartment.

Two other boys joined him as the first boy sat in front on me, leaning back with his ankle crossed over his knee like a king relaxing in his throne.

The taller boy sat beside him as the smaller took the seat beside me.

"You could have been more _polite_." I say coldly after clearing my throat and sitting up straight and crossing my arms to retain some form of a personal bubble in the now crammed space.

He met my eyes again and began to laugh.

"And who the hell are you that I should be so polite, _frenchy_?" My blood began to boil in my veins as I narrowed my eyes at him. My accent was light but noticeable, having spent much of my life in France with dual-language speaking parents.

"Isn't that exactly why you should be polite? You never know _who_ you may be speaking to." He laughed once more at my response and uncrossed his leg to lean forwards.

"Well I'm _Draco Malfoy_." He looked at me with an expectant smirk and I raised a brow.

"Are you famous or something...?" I asked, tilting my head with unenthusiastic confusion.

If I didn't have to clumsily climb over their legs to get out of the compartment I would have done so by now. I justified it as company that would make the time pass easier to make the lack of easy escape feel less confining. But this boorish air head was making me crave the slow insanity I was slipping into not 5 minutes earlier...

The boys face dropped and he looked at my robe folded in my lap. He suddenly snatched it away from me, slipping it out from under my crossed arms rather roughly.

"Hey! That's _my_ property." I scowled as I lent forward to take it back but he sat back further and used his knees to block me as he searched the fabric.

I sat back down huffily with crossed legs, unwilling to make a fool of myself climbing over him to take it back.

After a moment he looked at me with a bewildered blink.

"What are you looking for...?"

"Are you a first year, _frenchy_?"

I didn't respond, holding my hand out for my robe back with a blank expression.

A small smile crept onto his face, not quite a smirk, but near enough.

"You're a rather _large_ 11 year old..."

"_I'm 16_." I corrected him coldly, flexing my fingers open and closed a few times to bring attention to back my open waiting hand.

"I turned 16 two weeks ago. I believe I just passed the age limit to get into your schools fifth year. May I have my robe back now, please?"

He threw it back to me lightly and sat back in his seat, watching me as I refolded and smoothed out my mussed up robe.

"You're a little_ late_ to be starting at Hogwarts aren't you?" He smirked, sharing a small chuckle with his cohorts.

"I'm transferring from Beauxbattons. _Family reasons_ and such." I said bluntly with my head high with dignity, false dignity, but dignity nonetheless. I prayed they wouldn't pry any further...

The boys shared a look between them that made me deeply uncomfortable, but I couldn't tell why.

"So you've been at a _girls only_ school for four years?" Draco said with a smug look.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at his motives before nodding, relieved they had switched the topic at least.

"Does that mean you're a _lesbian_?" The other two boys held in their immature giggles.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs and arms, choosing to ignore his childish games and glance out the window.

The red sky had quickly dulled to an uneasy grey with far off storm clouds threatening to suffocate the sky entirely.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Draco held in a boyish laugh.

I snapped my eyes to him and uncrossed my legs to shift into a more upright posture.

"Beats the hell out of being interested in childish boys who think they're men."

I gave a half-hearted smirk of my own as I roughly recrossed my legs, '_accidentally'_ smacking his shin with the toe of my boot.

He gave a muffled pained grunt and lent forward to rub his leg.

"You'll regret that, _frenchy_." He muttered and I gave him an entertained rise of my brows.

"Regret what? Oh, did I bump you slightly?" I pouted dramatically and tilted my head in mock sympathy.

"Do you little English boys bruise that _easily?_"

His face grew dark as he stood up angrily.

"_**I'll bruise you in a minute!**_"

I pressed myself back into my seat in pure shock at how much he had snapped from my harmless comment.

I was about to apologise for his fragile ego when the door slid open and a wand pointed at Draco. His anger aimed itself towards the stranger now and I swayed back and forth to peak around the body of the boy sat beside me.

"That's enough now. Leave her be _Draco_." A girl stood defensively in the door way, holding her wand right at Dracos head.

"If they ask me why I put a hex on your miserable high and mighty face I'll tell them how you threatened this girl with _physical violence._ Something most definitely not tolerated by Dumbledore. So sit down." Draco scowled at her before smirking back down at me.

"Oh look, you little French lessie, you've already found a _girlfriend!_ And a **blood traitor** at that." He sneered back at the girl, giving me a chance to swing my knee up to catch his groin in disguise of standing up flamboyantly. His cohorts cringed and leaned towards their friend, giving me time to balance myself.

"Well it's been a _fantastique_ first impression, but I'd rather sit on top of the train at this point than in here a moment longer."

The girl smiled at me and took a step back to let me through the door.

"_Little bitch_..." Draco snarled as he batted away his friends and grabbed my ankle as I stepped widely over their barricading knees towards the door.

He yanked and threw me off balance, sending me flying awkwardly over his friends knees and face first out of the compartment.

The girl gasped out and knelt down beside me after shouting at them for being cruel.

"Are you okay?" She gently grabbed my arm to pull me up onto my hands and knees, wincing at my scuffed chin.

I touched my chin- it _stung_ but didn't bleed. I threw a furious scowl over my shoulder to the boys and opened my mouth to curse at them but they all were silently staring at me oddly.

I blinked in confusion before the girl gave a small squeak and flattened down my skirt... which had slightly lifted up and gotten stuck as I had fallen over, giving an embarrassing situation all the more horror as they all got a long lasting view at my underwear and behind.

Beauxbattons and the standards of garments the girls all preached made me grow very comfortable in complex breathable lace and high stockings held up in the traditional way by tasteful lace garters.

All for the level of comfort they gave me now and fashion for me to enjoy,** not for anyone else to see!**

I blushed a heavy rouge and stood up as quickly and gracefully as possible, looking to the girl to lead me away.

"Pure blood **pigs**!" She spat over her shoulder as she stood behind me and gently guided me down the car.

"Black is a nice look on you, _frenchy_!" Draco cackled after us and my cheeks flared.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sorry about them... how unfortunate they're the first ones you had to meet." The girl sighed as she walked beside me past a few compartments before stopping at one.

"I'm Ginny by the way." She smiled and opened the door.

Inside two faces looked up towards me and then to Ginny.

"This is Fred and George. They're my big brothers." They both smiled and waved and I looked between the two and back to Ginny.

"It's okay if you can't remember who's who, our own mother struggles." She giggles and walks in to sit down.

She pats the seat beside her and I step inside and take it.

"My name is Alura Avian. _Ravi de vous rencontrer_." I offered a smile.

One of the boys tilted his head.

"What's that mea-"

"Pleasure to meet you. Right?" Ginny cut him off with a look to me. I nodded.

"Oui."

"You're the French transfer right? Dad said there was a girl moving last minute that had the ministry in a _huff_..." I looked down at my hands on my knees uncomfortably.

"_She's_ the...?" Ginny looked at me and stopped.

"We don't need to talk about it or draw attention to it George."

"I'm Fred." He grinned and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to tattoo a mole on one of your faces one of this days to tell you apart."

I smiled softly at their antics but kept my eyes on my knees.

"She bumped into Draco and his fowl gang when I found her." Ginny said suddenly drawing my attention back to the room.

"Hm? Oh... right. Yes. Ginny saved me."

"That's our sister. Beat those blood supremacists up!" They brothers laughed.

"Why do you all keep talking about blood?" I asked quietly once they started to calm down.

One of the boys shrugged.

"There are some at this school that feel like they're above everyone because they have _fully magical_ blood. Or so they say. It doesn't actually mean anything."

"Fully magical blood?" I asked again, confused. Didn't all witches and wizards have magical blood? Wasn't that why we can perform magic at all?

"Both parents are wizards and witches. No muggle lines. It's ridiculous. _Utterly_ ridiculous." Ginny puffed her chest.

"Draco and his family are the worst ones for it."

"He called you a _'blood traitor_'... what's that supposed to mean?"

She looked out of the window silently and I didn't press her.

"Our family are '_purebloods_'." One of the brothers said in mild disgust, wrinkling his nose as he said the word like it tasted bad in his mouth.

"And we just don't care about it. We don't preach keeping blood lines pure or hold discrimination against muggle borns or half bloods." The other continued

"And they call us traitors for it..." the first finished.

I gulped back a bitter taste and looked back to the floor before out the window at the storm clouds that had finally caught the train and begun to drizzle against the pane.

"Are you excited to see the castle?" Ginny turned around with an attempt at a smile to turn the mood of the conversation around.

I made an effort to smile back and nodded.

"Beauxbattons is very different, from what I've heard. I can't wait to explore the grounds."

"Well we know every nook and cranny if you ever want an after-hours tour." The twins said in unison with genuine grins.

I chuckled and relaxed, sitting back in my seat.

"That sounds _tres bien_."

.

.

.

The rain battered the train hard as it pulled to a stop.

"I suppose you'll be following the first years for sorting?" Ginny sighed as we stepped out of the carriage, our wands pointed skyward to create invisible umbrellas.

I glanced to the cluster of young students being called by a very large man.

"I suppose so... I'll see you inside." I said a little more brightly and she leaned forward for a light hug.

"You're gonna love it!" And with that her friends called her away. I waved and turned around to head towards the gathering of first years.

"Miss Avian?" I turned around to see a tall girl in blue trimmed robes.

"My name is Emily. I'm the Ravenclaw prefect. I've been asked to escort you to the castle. I'm afraid no one is taking the boats today so you won't be missing out on anything with the first years." She chuckled, starting to walk off.

"O-oh!" I began to follow her, avoiding puddles along the way.

I did my best to stay beside her as her long legs covered ground much faster than mine.

I noticed her glancing down at me from the corner of my eye and after a minute she turned her head to me.

"Have you been fighting?" Her brow arched and her eyes narrowed in a teacher like manner. She even sounded like she was a teacher... especially right now.

"_Pardon_? Oh! No, I fell over. Quite clumsily." I forced a light chuckle as I gently touched at the scuff on my chin. Those bullies deserved punishment, but I did knee him in the crotch then inadvertently flashed him... I'd rather the school officials stayed out of this particular tussle.

Emily rolled her eyes and lowered her wand from her umbrella spell, crouching a little to use the cover of mine.

"Hold still for a minute. I'm going to cast a simple concealing spell. It should last a few hours to see you through introductions." She held the tip a centimetre from my chin and said words I couldn't quite catch in the pounding rain.

I felt an odd tingle and she smiled, her work apparently done as she wordlessly turned and began to walk again. I hurriedly followed.

.

.

.

I sighed in relief and lowered my wand as we entered the castle from a long and winding walk.

"Just a little bit more of a trek." Emily said ahead of me as she began to climb a staircase and I stayed close behind until we reached a large pair of doors.

"Are you ready?" She half smirked down at me in a teasing yet friendly sort of way before standing close to the door and giving a gentle knock.

A few long moments later a knock returned and the doors opened.

I swallowed and felt my stomach drop as the doors opened to a hall full of students and teachers... all of whom had turned their eyes to me. I wanted to die. Right now, just drop dead and rot away, anything but be the main focus of a room this large! I wasn't warned of this at all...

"I'd like to welcome a new student joining our fourth year. Miss Alura Avian!" An old man bellowed out brightly from the far end of the room.

"Please come and take a seat up here Miss Avian." He waved a hand towards a stool on the platform he stood upon.

I took a deep breath for my nerves, avoiding looking either side at the staring students and kept my focus on getting to the stool before collapsing from how heavy my heart was pounding at this moment.

The silence was filled only by whispers that made my stomach roll. I came here to blend in. To maintain a low profile.

Right now, this was sure to cause unnecessary questions... questions I sure as hellfire would not be answering. The ministry could just put me back under close surveillance for another eight years for all I cared. All these students knowing what I did, what I am is far worse than some adults bickering about what to do with me in a private office...

A woman standing beside the stool held a typical wizards hat that looked deeply aged in her hands and smiled ever so faintly. I shakily turned and sat down on the stool, facing the hundreds of students who I was forced to now see whisper among themselves and stare at me. My gaze caught Ginny sat at one of the tables and she gave a wave and an encouraging smile.

It did little to relax me as the woman moved the hat on top of my head.

A sudden voice made me jump as it echoed inside my head and it took me a moment to realise it was the hat talking to me.

"_Ahhhh... you. I've heard about you... I know what you did... I know what you're capable of..._" I tried to hide my flinch from my expression as my heart sped up once more. I balled my hands tightly as it continued.

"_You're scared... don't be. Don't let fear guide you here. Let your buried ambitions find light... in._.."

"**SLYTHERIN**!" It howled out loud making me jump once more and the woman removed it.

I saw Ginnys face fall as she looked away sadly and my stomach dropped once more. Was that a bad thing to be?

One table began to cheer and howl- even a whistle once or twice.

The table all wore green under a snake banner and after the woman touched her wand to my robe, the empty patch on the breast of it began to shimmer and take the form of that same snake.

My robes began to highlight themselves in green and she handed me a green striped tie.

"Over there please, my dear." She gestured to the cheering table and I shakily stood up, clutching my new tie like it was a lifeline in a rough sea.

No one at the table moved over, but there was an empty space further down that I quickly headed for.

My adrenaline was still pumping as I sat down and a few students patted my shoulder and laughed.

I gave uneasy smiles to either side of me as the cheers began to die down.

"So the French lesbian joins _our_ house."

I tensed my jaw to look up across the table at the familiar smug voice.

"_Draco_." I half growled.

"_Alura_." He smirked back devilishly.

"Do you often show your _panties_ before giving out your name?" He laughed and I looked away to tame my furious blush.

"Oh come on, it was funny. I appreciated the _very hot_ greeting." _I'll give you a hot greeting if you don't shut up_... I pushed the thought away. Even Draco doesn't deserve what I could do to him on the spot. No one does...

I tried my best to block him out as I watched the man who called me up to the stool take centre stage again.

"Now, please enjoy the feast!"

Food seemed to bloom before us from thin air, a vast and varied feast.

I breathed out a small laugh as everyone began to dig in, instantly finding myself relax as I took a drink.

"No frogs legs here I'm afraid, _Frenchie_." Draco teased as he took a chicken leg and bit into it.

"That's fine. I only feed on the blood and organs of _petty blonde boys_." I glared and he laughed.

"There is something I wouldn't mind you eating of me." He smirked and I rolled my eyes in disgust, zoning out his comments for the rest of the meal.

His annoyance persisted all the way to the common room and I was relieved to escape to the girls dormitory and close the curtains around my bed.

It wasn't particularly late in the night by the time I fell asleep.

.

.

.

**A/N: Feel free to review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

**A/N: Please excuse my broken French!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up naturally quite early in the morning, sitting up in the comfortable dark that my curtains provided and panicked slightly before remembering where I was.

Gently, I pushed one curtain back and looked around the fifth year dormitory I hadn't cared much about enjoying last night.

The dorm was a strange oval shape with beds lining the wall with the ends facing towards a black cauldron shaped chimney. I could feel the nice warmth it radiated from my bed and I sighed and stretched, feeling it wake my muscles one by one.

I heard tapping at the window beside my bed and another's and after making my sheets neat I sat in the little nook to look out over a lake that lapped at the lower inches of the long window.

The storm had truly hit its full force as it thundered and threw rain around wildly, yet the thick glass of the windows reduced the noise to a dull tapping.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peaceful ambience, crossing my legs and putting my back against the glass deciding to meditate a little.

Along with the rain I could hear soft snores and muffled shuffling from curtain covered beds.

This 'alone' felt far nicer than the solitary hours on the train.

Peaceful co-habitation was my goal here and even though no one else was conscious to share my values, I felt like I was off to a good start at last.

A soft fluttering caught my attention as I opened an eye.

"_Flamber_?" I whispered with a hopeful smile as I walked to the end of my bed.

My smile widened as I saw my black and copper owl in his cage atop my trunk.

"_Bonjour Flamber_." I hooked my finger inside his cage and after a soft nibble he rubbed his face against it.

"It's a little too windy for flight today _mon ami._.. I promise you'll be able to have a nice stretch when it's calm again."

A curtain to my left opened and a face sleepily leaned out of it with a yawn.

"'_Morning._" She said groggily, looking over to me and Flamber.

"Good morning." I replied in a hushed but friendly tone, not wanting to disturb any more sleeping girls.

"What time is it?" She asked as she slid her feet out of the covers and into her slippers.

"I have no idea." I chuckled slightly, lifting Flambers cage to place him at the window so I could open my trunk and pull out my pocket watch.

The girl spoke softly to Flamber and giggled when we gave her a gentle nibble through the bars.

"It's 6:50, I'm sorry for waking you." I said with a wince and she shook her head with a smile.

"Oh you didn't, I'm an early riser anyway."

I relaxed my face feeling much better.

"Breakfast usually opens at 7 anyway. Wanna go down together since we're both awake?"

I could feel my smile trying to burst off my face as I nodded.

"I'm Alura." I held out my hand and the girl took it, shaking it as she replied.

"Pansy. Oh! Your chin! Are you alright?"

I touched my chin and felt the graze from yesterday that I had almost blissfully forgotten about.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay, just a graze-" she cut me off as she ran to a little bag on top of her trunk with what I could only assume was a makeup bag of sorts from the brushes she pulled out.

"Aha!" She pulled out a small glass tub and opened it, stretching it out to me.

"This should do the trick. It'll make it heal much faster." My eyes widened as I hesitantly reached out to dip a finger in the cream and lightly wiped it across my chin. It felt funny then almost numb then it felt normal.

I touched my chin again and although it felt a little tender, the skin was back to normal.

"Th-thank you." I breathed out with a grin.

"No problem at all! Let's get dressed and go."

.

.

.

We walked down to the Great Hall, quietly chattering away about nothing important alongside tips for Hogwarts.

Almost no one was in the halls and I liked the chance to be able to slowly enjoy the antique style of the castle.

"What's Beauxbattons like?" Pansy asked as we entered the Great Hall and over to our house table.

I picked up an orange as I sat down and looked around, like I was playing spot the difference.

"So so _different_." Pansy laughed at my response and it lightly echoed in the near empty Great Hall.

"At 6am we have ballet practice and then food. It's so strange to be able to _wake up and eat_ within school."

Pansy tilted her head as her mouth opened to take a bite out of a pastry.

"Ballet? You had to do ballet?"

I nodded.

"Nothing extreme, but simple steps and posture. Just for setting a high example of how we should move and behave. It's kind of strange to relax so much here."

She nodded and smiled.

"I'd be so useless there. I can't even _walk_ in a straight line, let alone go on those tippe-toe shoes!"

I laughed and shook my head.

"I never did _pointe_. I was too old to start and not many girls did either."

Pansy leaned over the table a little with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Can you show me what you had to do then?" I chuckled at her and looked around.

Only a few teachers were eating and one or two other students on the other tables.

"Please?" She pouted, resting her chin on her hand.

I mock rolled my eyes and sighed standing up with a smile.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands together quickly and brought another laugh out of me as I took off my outer robe and stepped back from the table.

"You have to imagine a bar here." I motioned beside me and stretched out my hand to 'hold' it.

"_Balase_." I held my head up and held back a giggle as Pansy straightened up like she was my student.

"And, _fondu, releve, fondu_..." I began to step up and down in second position, extending my foot back and forth in _dégagé._

I moved to plier and finished the brief rundown of some simple steps with a _tourner,_ ending my single spin with a graceful curtsy.

Pansy erupted in muffled applause, trying to keep from causing too much of a scene and I laughed, moving to sit down.

"Of course the _frenchie_ knows _ballet_." A voice behind me snickered and my face dropped as I sat down moodily.

Pansy smiled and waved to Draco but saw my face and slowly stopped.

"Are you alright...?" Draco cut her off as he sat beside me rather closely, his cronies from the train trapping me next to him.

I rolled my eyes and tried my best to ignore him as I began to chat with Pansy again.

"Like I said, it isn't what you might expect. But it is a little strange the school insists on some level of-" Draco stretched over me to grab an orange, his friend not moving so I was squished between them as he took his time picking.

I waited for him to sit back to continue, not bothering to chastise him for it. It's what he wanted. I would be lying if I said he didn't _smell good_ though...

Pansy bit her lip as she watched the scene play out before her in confusion and entertainment.

"-_some level of ballet_."

Pansy nodded before looking at Draco.

"How was your summer?"

He lazily looked over at her.

"Hm? Oh it was fine. Father got promoted at the Ministry _again_ and brought me and mother a vacation away to _America_." He puffed his chest proudly and Pansy gasped.

"America? How was that?" I hid my smirk by biting into my piece of fruit as I watched her, how she acted around him. She was _smitten._

I glanced at his arrogant face as he began to tell her where he went and all the expensive food they ate.

If he was knocked out and _quiet_ he might be considered handsome. But he never let that horrible smugness and almighty attitude leave his face long enough for anyone to see.

As he finished, Pansy sighed with a smile.

"That sounds so wonderful! I should ask my parents for a trip there next summer!" She seemed so excited to be talking to him and he seemed to be drinking in her adoration.

I took the chance to quickly and awkwardly shuffle out of my seat and walk around the table to re-perch myself beside her, happy to have my personal bubble back so I could eat in peace.

I could feel his smirk burning on my face as I took my time picking another piece of food to avoid having to look up at him.

Pansy began to chatter away about her summer and I took the chance to turn my body towards her to ask the occasional question to get through breakfast with as little contact as possible with Draco.

The hall began to fill up as the conversation passed. Suddenly Pansy shot up and looked down at me.

"We have potions! That's quite a walk away! We should get moving. Snape gets angsty when even the _Slytherins_ are a moment late."

"Snape...?" I began to ask but she had already walked to my other side towards the door and gestured for me to follow.

I didn't hesitate to get up and follow, leaving Draco and his buddies with a half full plates of food.

I relaxed a great deal more as soon as we walked from the Hall and we could chat by ourselves again.

Pansy giggled as she looked ahead but her face turned to a scowl.

I blinked in confusion and followed her glare to a familiar pair of eyes glaring back.

"Ginny!" I smiled, about to walk to her, but she looked away and walked fast to go past us. My stomach dropped as I tuned to go after her but Pansy linked her arm in mine and gently tugged me along.

"She's a _Griffendolt_. They hate us and we hate them. The moment you became a Slytherin you became enemies." She explained simply and my heart sank.

"But... why? Isn't that a little harsh?"

Pansy looked at me in anger at first but it seemed to melt to understanding.

"It's how it's always been... the other houses just exist, but the rivalry between Griffendor and Slytherin has always been. _Long_ before any of us here came to Hogwarts."

I looked down sadly but she nudged her shoulder with mine.

"It's not _always_ personal. But it's how things are."

I nodded and walked down the stairs with her arm still linked with mine.

"You'll sit with me in Potions right? Last year I had to sit with Crabbe and he was a _terrible_ potions partner!" She stuck out her tongue in dramatic disgust at the memories and I laughed with a nod.

"_Bien sur,_ Of course." I translated myself and her eyes lit up again.

"You'll _have_ to teach me some French! We could have our own private conversations in another language!" Her excitement wiggled my arm that she clung to and I giggled.

"My French is quite broken but of course I can teach you what I know."

She let out a happy squeal and led me to a lower part of the castle, level with our common room but on the other side of the campus.

It was quite dark down here but the flames lighting the way gave a sense of ease from the storm we could hear thundering away outside.

The door was already open to Potions class and Pansy took me to what I assume was her comfortable regular table near the far end of the room but to the front facing a large long table with several cauldrons bubbling away.

A few more strolled in before Draco and Blaise with Goyle running in several moments later.

Thankfully they didn't see us and sat down at the opposite side of the room.

His eyes locked with mine and he smirked, about to stand up when a man in black robes walked in, dominating the room with his presence.

"Sit _down_, mouths _closed_, books _open_." He half barked, seeming bored already with the greeting he began to give everyone.

"As you know, you're joined by a new student. _Get over it_." My eyes widened and I held back an entertained grin at his bluntness that I was very thankful for.

Pansy bumped my knee with hers and we shared a silent giggle.

My joy subsided as I recognised the mans face from my Ministry meeting.

He had gone with the Hogwarts headmaster to my hearing... he knew my secret and the blood in my veins ran cold for a moment.

He glanced at me once but proceeded to ignore me for the bulk of the class unless it was to check mine and Pansys progress with our potion.

I don't know if I was thankful for it or it made me feel worse. But I was grateful for Pansys enthusiasm by my side... and for Draco being seated as far away as possible for two whole hours.

He got up when I did to get ingredients with a wicked smirk but I asked Pansy to go in my stead as she could get them quicker since she would know what we were looking for and we could go back to chatting without getting behind on our work.

I gave him a smug smile as Pansy bumped into him and began to chat away as they gathered ingredients, giving her the time of her life while I could prevent more annoyance.

Did he really have to keep targeting me? Was there no other poor soul in the class- hell- the school who could take his attention for five minutes?

.

.

.

**Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

It seemed that my prayer was answered at the end of class when a boy with dark messy hair and glasses, who had been sitting with his friends in class, walked by and took Dracos attention.

"Nice summer _Potter_?" He sneered and 'Potter' rounded on him.

"That's not funny_,_ Malfoy." He said his name with such hatred it made my hairs stand on end.

Pansy rolled her eyes, going over to back up Draco.

"No need to be dramatic, Potter, Still hung up on Diggery?"

He rounded on Pansy now.

"You stay out of this. I wasn't talking to _you_." I could see her eyes sting in embarrassment and anger and quickly walked up to her with my timetable in hand.

"Transfiguration next yeah? Can you take me?" I have her a big puppy dog look and she looked between me and Potter, giving me a blunt nod before glaring at the boy, leaving him and Draco to continue their spat.

"Ugh I hate that stupid _Scar Head_!" She growled out as we left the class.

"Uh, who is he?" I frowned in confusion, letting her breathe and get her frustration out before asking.

"Harry bloody Potter. The 'world famous' wizard..." she looked at me with a friendly smirk.

"Maybe not so _world famous_ if you don't know him." She burst into giggles as we headed for Transfiguration.

.

.

.

The day passed in much the same way, Pansy and I would be glued to each other's side and I would dodge Draco every chance I got.

Being around Pansy helped a great deal. His tormenting would be understated in front of her or she would try get his attention on her.

I was incredibly grateful to have made an ally out of her.

But my thoughts went to Ginny and her brothers.

Did they hate me now just because of the house I became part of last night? Was the rivalry really that_ intense_?

The end of the day came and after the feast I slipped away to scout out the library on my own before curfew.

I needed some alone time and did my best to leave the Hall unnoticed.

.

.

.

I wasn't intending to study as I sat down near the back of the library with a work of wizard fiction. It was a collection of short stories and I enjoyed curling up in the comfortable hush of the library with them.

I read about a duplicating charm gone horribly wrong for a young witch, a wizard getting cheated into buying a worthless necklace that was meant to focus his magics and a serious story about a pool that could give an old wizard the ability to see his deceased wife.

I wiped away a sad tear and turned the page to the next story.

It didn't take me long to angrily close the book and push it away from me.

I stared at the ribbon bookmark that I had moved with each page, remembering the words on the page it rested on.

I moved to remove the ribbon from the saved page but a hand picked it up before I could reach it.

"Really? _Short stories_?" Draco sneered down at me, turning to sit on the desk. I frowned.

"_So?_ Give it back..." I reached out for it and he turned his body away as he opened it to the book marked page.

"'_The tale of Gness the treasure hoarder_'..." he read aloud with a chuckle.

I lowered my eyes angrily and looked around for his cronies. My glare disappeared when I noticed he was alone for once.

I eyed him curiously as he read quietly.

My mouth opened to ask him why he was here but he placed a finger on his lips and continued to read.

A few minutes passed as I sat back in my chair and watched him read almost peacefully. My eyes glanced around the library that was starting to become lifeless as the hour got late and I began to feel awkward sitting alone with him in silence.

A small exhale of amusement drew my attention back to him as he closed the book and dumped it back in front of me.

"Are you looking for a handsome knight to slay a _dragon_ for you too? Gift you all the stolen treasures and whisk you away?" He bent down to tower over me with a smirk and I angrily stood up, nose to nose with him now.

"I'd rather be the dragon that _eats_ the knight in one chewy bite. Now _allez-vous en_! Leave me be!" I snapped, putting the book back on the shelf and turning away to leave the library.

"_Oi_, Miss dragon-"

I turned and slapped him as he began to follow me.

His head turned a little with the force and his eyes widened as the sound carried through the silent air.

My own eyes widened as I stared at him with a hand over my mouth.

Did I really just do that?!

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered out as he straightened up and put a hand on his reddening cheek.

With his other hand he pointed a finger at me and glared.

"_You will regret that. I promise you_." And with that he stormed past me, quickly leaving the library.

Did I actually feel guilty right now?

For slapping him? Maybe.

For snapping altogether? _Absolument_...

.

.

.

It took me a while to find the common room by myself but I made it before curfew at least.

There were a few stragglers sitting around by the fireplace and among them were Pansy and Draco.

I waved to Pansy and she gave a bright smile back.

Draco looked away sharply, his cheek still a little red.

I looked to the floor guiltily as I began to climb the stairs to the dormitory.

The rain still tapped against the window and I was surprised the storm had kept strong all day.

Flamber perched atop his cage, having let him out earlier at lunch to stretch his wings and get some food.

He was a very well behaved little _garçon_ most of the time and after Pansy had asked the other girls for me, they agreed it wouldn't be fair that their animals could roam and Flamber couldn't just because he was an owl.

He even made small friendly noises to Pansys cat who had curled up on her pillow.

It warmed me to see him so comfortable and after a shower I gave him some love, scratching him under his wings and beak and feeding him some dry titbits I'd saved in a napkin from dinner.

The quiet was broken by the other residents of the dorm coming to bed.

They gossiped and giggled among themselves and let me join in.

They told me how they liked Flambers name and I explained he earned it for looking like his copper tipped wings looked like fire as he flew.

"And yet my cat is called Bailey because... my mother liked the name." Pansy laughed, petting the sleepy cat.

_Does Draco have a pet I wonder...?_ No! Stop that right now.

My guilt can eat away at me for loosing control but not for Draco.

I will not give him a single thought!

He was an arrogant pig and deserved a slap... _but maybe not from me..._

"Allie...?" Pansy waved a hand in-front of me and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Whatcha think?" Another girl asked from across the dorm a few meters away.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening..." I said apologetically, and Pansy giggled.

"We were asking if you wanted to try out for Quidditch when the tryouts open. The team needs more girls and the only one is from sixth year. None of us fly well, we were wondering if you fancied it?"

A laugh escaped my throat as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I don't fly. Beauxbattons never taught us unless we went out of our way to make a club." The girls all gawked.

"It wasn't mandatory for you to make a fool of yourself on a broom? _Lucky!_"

The girls began to talk about their first experiences flying and I let myself slip away from the conversation to lean over to Pansy.

"I think I'm gonna turn in. No need to be quiet though, I can zone out easy enough."

"No worries! Good night Allie!"

I smiled at the nickname she insisted on and pulled my curtains before saying.

"Night Pansy."

.

.

.

**A/N: thank you for reading this far! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

_"Alura! That's not fair!" A young girl in pigtails stomped her little foot._

_"It is!" I yelled back, my voice sounding much younger that it should be._

_"I can jump more high than you and that's that!"_

_The young pigtailed girl screamed out as she pushed me hard._

_I stumbled back, almost tripping over my feet._

_My face felt hot._

_"That wasn't nice!" I bellowed back and she laughed, shoving me again, this time to the ground._

_The little girl laughed and pointed with her group of friends as I panted and stood up._

_Their faces one by one turned from joy to horror as I kept going, my height now doubling theirs and the heat from my face now everywhere in my body._

_The girls screamed and I opened my mouth to shout, but a bright light and the smell of smoke blinded me and I closed my eyes as I screamed in confusion as a creature roared in place of the scream I was expecting..._

_._

.

.

I woke up in a deep sweat and panted as the screams slowly left my head. I looked around and grabbed my covers tightly till my heart slowed down.

My panting turned to soft sobs and I bit my pillow to keep them hushed, remembering I was not really alone.

Once my shaking calmed down I reached out for my pocket watch on my bedside table.

"_Lumos_..." I whispered to keep the light small.

**4:38 am**

I waved my wand to turn off the light and put the watch back and laid down in the silence.

I began to mouth a little nursery rhyme to move my thoughts away from the nightmare, but it didn't help me fall back asleep.

.

.

.

"You look awful..." Pansy frowned in concern as she sipped her tea, pushing mine towards me.

"Did you sleep _at all_?"

I shook my head.

"I slept... just not much..." I brought the cup to my lips as Draco entered the Hall.

Hiding behind my cup, I took a slow sip as he sat down a small distance away, his cheek looking pale once more.

"That's funny..." I mumbled after swallowing. Did I somehow put him in his place? He did say I would regret it- was he taking time away to plot something horrible?

My eyes rolled a little at the thought of being paranoid all day waiting for his silly attempt at revenge for a quick slap.

The sound of excitement drew my attention to the other tables as I noticed owls flying in with letters and parcels.

"Post day!" Pansy half sang, much too awake for my sleep deprived self right now...

As I looked at my half drunk tea, a small brown owl popped its head into view and I smiled.

"_Bonjour Feroce_..." I whispered as it lifted his head to push a letter towards me.

"_Merci, avoir un bon vol_." I wished him a good flight as he took a torn crust from my left over toast and flew off.

"He was so cute and small!" Pansy cried before leaning over my shoulder.

"Who's it from?"

I opened it freely, knowing it would all be in French as the owl was my fathers.

"Such pretty handwriting..." Pansy uttered, trying to pronounce some of the words.

After a quick scan I knew it was alright for her to nose and took my time re-reading it.

.

_Mon sweetest Alura,_

_Your mother and I have settled in and hope you have too._

_Dumbledore has assured us he will keep an eye on you from afar and an eye on the meddling ministry._

_That man must have the worst case of lazy eye I've ever seen!_

_No need to write back straight away, we know you'll be busy, but we do miss Flamber already! Oh and you of course!_

_All my love, mon petite cherie,_

_Mere et Pere_

_xxx_

_._

I smiled softly and let Pansy finish trying to understand the words before folding the letter away.

"Who was it from?" She asked as she stood up to get ready to go to class.

"Mostly my father but my mother signed too. They're just letting me know they're settled and miss Flamber."

"The _owl_? Not you?" She giggled and I shrugged.

"He was the son they got to choose!" I said dramatically with a laugh.

We walked through an open corridor in a new part of the castle I hadn't been to yet that opened to an open air quad.

A big smile broke out on my face as the sky finally looked calm.

"Flamber will be very happy to leave the dorm room in this beautiful weather." Pansy said as she joined me over at one of the open arches and looked up.

"He will indeed. It's nice to see the sky blue again. Soon winter will give us less days like this." I stretched my hand into a sunbeam and sighed at the warmth of it.

Pansy gave me a puzzled look and joined me with a giggle.

"You're so strange."

"I just appreciate the little things!" I said in a mock defensive tone.

A body pushed past me roughly and I jerked forward with a "hey!"

I was expecting to see Malfoy but a ginger boy turned to give me a scowl.

He stood beside Harry as a girl with bushy hair quietly apologised as she slipped between me and Pansy to join them.

"That wasn't very nice for a _Griffendor_!" Pansy sneered, holding my arm protectively.

The ginger glared at me.

"My sister saves you from a Slytherin and you go and join their house." He said in disgust.

My eyes widened.

"You're Ginnys brother? Please tell her I don't want any bad blood between u-" the boy cut me off with a "_piss off"_ and walked away.

"**Fuck you Weasly**!" Pansy growled after them as I stood in shock and sadness.

"He doesn't even know me... why is he so mad at me?" I held back a lip tremble as Pansy sighed, pointing at my snake emblem on my robe.

"Take pride in this. To be a Slytherin is to face hatred but to know you're above it. Know that you're respected no matter what they say and to force respect to be shown when other defy you."

She puffed her chest and nodded her head at the corridor we were walking down.

"Let's go."

.

.

.

Herbology and Runes passed by slowly as I was itching to take Flamber out.

I even wrote a small reply for him to take to father to really stretch his wings and enjoy the weather while bored out of my mind in runes.

I told Pansy I'd find her after lunch as I raced up to pick up a happy Flamber.

He nuzzled my face as I popped him on my shoulder and took him to the Quad from before, popping the letter in his beak and giving him some smooches on the top of his head before letting him fly off.

.

.

.

Friday soon dawned and the week had gone by quickly.

Draco still avoided me and for that I was guilty but thankful.

Flamber hasn't come back yet and I wasn't too worried, we had moved home so he may have gotten a little lost on the way.

Fridays were an odd one for the fourth years with a whole afternoon set on Defence against the Dark Arts, a subject only taught on Fridays for a 3 hour block at a time.

"It's _manic_ how many times the position gets replaced... for once we have the same teacher twice... his replacement is rumoured though..." Pansy rolled her eyes as I asked what the teacher was like.

"They call him _Mad-Eye._" She shivered.

"What a horrible name."

We walked into the large room that almost had the feel of a dance studio if it wasn't for the desks and cupboards and no mirrors bar one on the far side of the room on a particularly large wardrobe. It _wiggled_ a bit in a disturbing manner but Pansy assured me it always did that and dragged me to a seat at the back as the class filled.

Whispers began to fill the air as everyone talked about what they had heard about how Mad Eye had gotten the job two years in a row.

Some said he was a retired _dark Wizard catcher_, some said he _boiled his prisoners to eat them_ and others said he was here because the _ministry couldn't deal with him anymore and Dumbledore took pity._

I winced at how close to home that last rumour felt and almost jumped out of my seat as the famous Mad Eye slammed the door shut behind him.

"**Fear!** That's what we will be tackling today!" He barked, scratching the word on a chalkboard roughly.

"You all have something you deeply fear! And today you will be face to face with it! Like it or not! Any questions?!" He barked out again and the whole class was frozen in silence.

"**GOOD!**" He slammed his hand down on his desk and pushed it across the room.

"No need to write anything, just a small spell is what you'll be practising for the next hour before the real fun starts!"

We were instructed take a white ball and cast _"ridikulas"_ on it to make it bright and colourful.

It took a while before Pansy and I could make it work.

I spotted Draco out of the corner of my eye laughing with Blaise as they made the ball turn blue and red with relative ease.

I looked away before he could have the chance to catch me and sighed.

_Why did I feel so bad? I was a good enough sport when he scratched up my chin... why did he get to take the high ground over this?_

It infuriated me!

"**Alura**!" Pansy shouted next to me as I looked up and saw Mad Eye in front of me.

I gulped with wide eyes as he looked at the ball, picking up the rainbow polka-dotted sphere.

"Good enough. Get in the line." He said gruffly and swung his hand over to the side of the room where students had lined up.

"Come on..." Pansy whispered as she stood in front of me in the line.

I felt my body freeze up as I could hear Draco chatting with Blaise right behind me.

I chose to pretend he wasn't there as Mad Eye explained that a Boggart was in the wardrobe that rocked around and to use our new spell to disarm it with a humorous shape.

The class relaxed a lot giggling from the odd transformations of the Boggart.

The giggles turned to excited whispers each time a new person stepped in front of the Boggart and as it reached Pansys turn, her fear turned into a large scorpion, snapping at her and swinging its tail around to stab her.

She cast her spell and the scorpion suddenly wore giant woollen mittens on its pincers and tail, trying miserably to take them off.

The class laughed loudly as Pansy turned to me with a grin and pushed me forward before going to stand with the ones who had faced the Boggart already.

I watched anxiously as the Boggart twisted and warped until it turned into... _me_.

I gulped in fear as my _copy_ stood there, eyes closed and waiting.

The confused whispers of the class made it lift its head and slowly open its eyes to reveal deep yellow irises and thin black slit like pupils.

I swallowed back a fearful sob as smoke blew from my _copy's_ nose and proceeded to grotesquely stretch their form into that of a lime green juvenile Wyvern that might be considered graceful if it wasn't snarling and sucking in a deep breath.

It looked to the people behind me and settled it's gaze on _Draco_ who looked up at it in horror.

A gas like rumble in its throat signalled oncoming fire that I held back my tears to scream "**RIDIKULAS!**" at.

_Bubbles_ poured from its mouth instead of flame and it choked them out in confusion.

Tears streamed freely down my cheeks as I locked eyes with Draco then the rest of the class who were all silent as the dragon bogart retreated to its wardrobe under Mad-Eyes command.

I looked around at everyone before shaking my head.

"_I-I'm sorry._"

I turned and ran as fast as I could, wiping the tears away that blinded my vision, making me feel like I was underwater.

I ran until I had to hold myself up against a wall to catch my breath.

I openly sobbed in the empty hallway, embarrassed and scared.

There was a large windowsill just up the stairs that I could see and I made my way shakily towards it, bringing my knees up and trying to calm my thoughts and breathing.

"They know... _they know_..." I punched the wall and sobbed harder as my hand now hurt. I cradled it in my chest and rocked until the pain went away.

I could hear foot steps approaching and pushed myself further into the nook of the window as I tried to silence my crying.

I wiped my eyes quickly and tried to control my breath.

The foot steps started to come up the stairs and I prayed they would just go by without noticing me... but they stopped right beside me.

"What the _hell_ was that?" My eyes closed tightly as I balled my fists. Of course it was _him_...

Of course now Draco would have his _revenge_. His _fun._

"Not now Malfoy." I tried to sound tough but my voice wavered with the echo of a sob.

He didn't move or say anything so I glared up at him.

"**Go away**!" I yelled. He blinked down at me, unimpressed and un-phased.

With a groan from me, he sat himself down, leaning against the opposite wall of the nook we now shared.

"Leave me_ alone_..." I whined pitifully as I pulled my knees up, holding my skirt with my hands under my thighs.

"Or what? You'll turn into a dragon and _eat me_?" He chuckled somewhat softly and reached forward to wipe away a tear.

I flinched away from him, not wanting to play his game right now.

He went quiet for a while.

"Can you actually do that? Is that seriously a thing you can do? _Don't lie to me._" His voice was soft and straight, no hint of a teasing tone, yet I still didn't know what to say.

Instead I looked out the window and gave a small hesitant nod.

"Can you do it at _will_?" Again I slowly gave a nod.

"Can you do it _now_?" He said with a hint of a smirk and I looked at him in horror.

"**Never again**." I held back a shuddery breath in the aftermath of my sobbing.

"You don't know what I've _been through_." I said with a bit more of a snarl to my words.

"Does it _hurt_?" He asked as he sat forward curiously.

"Yes it fucking _hurts_! I transformed when I was _seven years old_ and killed a child! What part of that wouldn't hurt _your_ soul?" I snapped, anger replacing my fear and distrust.

He blinked and frowned, looking out the window.

"I meant when you _transform_, does it physically hurt..." he said coldly.

"_Oh..._"

I curled up again, ashamed of myself.

A long time passed in silence before I opened my mouth.

"It feels..._good_. Kind of like the first stretch in the morning but times a hundred..." he turned his gaze to me as I looked at my knees.

"It's a _need._.. the thought of it makes me itch. Like I'm wearing a scratchy sweater I can't take off until I transform... and that's a horrible feeling to ignore... till I remember what I did."

The silence continued for another minute and this time Draco broke it.

"You said you were _seven_... that hardly makes you responsible for something you didn't mean to do. Especially _murder._.."

He must have seen my cringe as he stopped talking and sighed.

"Why did you follow me?" I said after a pause, hesitantly looking up at him.

He met my eyes and seemed to think before opening his mouth.

"Why did your boggart come after _me_?"

I took in a breath and lent against the wall, letting my legs down to cross them and rest my hands in my lap.

"I've been thinking about you- thinking about when I _slapped you_... and I guess I was worried my rage could do more than leave you with a red cheek..." he looked at me with a raised brow.

"You don't know who you're pushing, Draco. What I have to worry about keeping my cool for." He looked out the window and nodded.

I groaned softly as I looked over my shoulder.

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble for running off mid class..."

Draco chuckled.

"We _both_ are."

I joined him for a moment before closing my eyes.

"Beauxbattons kicked me out when they found out... Dumbledore knows but... now that a bunch of students know..."

"Hey." Draco reached out to hold my wrist in an attempt to ground me to the current moment.

"No one knows _anything_. I wouldn't have guessed what all that meant. You don't have to tell another soul. And neither will I."

I looked to him with a soft thankful smile.

"_If..._" my smile dropped and I narrowed my eyes.

_Was he really gonna blackmail me now? After all that?!_

"If I can see you transform."

I angrily shook him off of my wrist and stood up to glare at him.

"What part of '_I can't, I killed someone'_ do you not understand?!" I growled and he stood up too, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, I'm kidding." He offered a small unsure smile as I sighed and trembled with another oncoming crying fit.

I let my head drop as I held it off.

"Draco..."

"Mm?"

"Please don't ever bring this up again... _ever._"

His hands slipped from my shoulders as we just stood there facing each other, my eyes on the floor, not daring to see what his expression was.

"Alura..." he began but stopped. Instead he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

I backed into the wall and slowly slid down it to hug my knees again.

.

.

.

Everything felt so _uncertain_ yet _final_...

I wanted the wall to absorb me. Take me away. Hide me forever...

Anything but what I _actually_ did- walk back to the common room with my tail between my legs.

.

.

.

**A/N: I really hope the dragon thing didn't come as too much of an unnatural twist XD this is kinda a rewrite of a fanfic I wrote back in 2013. **

**Yes I know dragons can't be animagus' but it's my story XD I'll have what I want! and... shes not an animagus anyway ;3**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Sooner or later I had to explain myself, at least to Pansy and the dorm girls.

But I had more time to prepare than I did with Draco to come up with a lie this time.

I had bitten my lip and played it off as a nightmare that I often had that was just so disturbing to see while awake. They all gave me hugs and their sympathies and it was over like ripping a band aid.

_It wasn't quite a lie either._

I slept in late the next day as it was finally the weekend and my crying had tired me out.

Beauxbatton weekends often had early extra classes for OWL cramming that were pretty much mandatory.

It was nice to have the option to just relax the whole day.

I noticed the curtain shift not long after I had woken up and a familiar tabby was tossed in.

"Hey Bailey." I chuckled in the dark as he gave my outstretched hand a headbutt.

"_Oh no! My cat! Better go get him_!" Pansy said loudly and dramatically as a few other girls giggled.

"Oh no, shhh, Bailey!" I giggled as I could see the curtains ruffle and rip open.

"_There you are_! Oh! Allie! You're _still_ in bed?" I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"It's barely midday!"

She rolled her eyes now and picked up the cat.

"It's actually 2 pm I'll have you know." My eyes widened.

"_Pardon_?" How? How was it so late in the day?

Pansy frowned at my panic and sat down on my bed.

"Hey, you must have needed it. We're gonna go to Hogsmeade for a bit. Wanna come along?"

I thought about it for a minute but I wasn't feeling like going out beyond the grounds today... I still felt weird.

I politely declined and Pansy nodded in understanding.

"We'll bring you back something sweet from Honeydukes."

I thanked her and she herded the girls out to leave.

.

.

.

The common room was completely empty when I eventually got dressed and came down the stairs.

A small smile crept onto my face as I made my way over to the fire and curled up in the nearest armchair.

I stared at it for a while before the flames made me feel sick and turned away, noticing a figure who hadn't been in the common room before I had sat down.

I jumped slightly and exclaimed an "oh!" In surprise.

It was Blaise.

"Didn't mean to sneak up on you." He said with an amused expression and I put my legs down to sit up properly.

"_Ne t'inquiete pas_... don't worry about it..." I said softly, feeling uncomfortable as he stared at me.

After a long awkward pause I could hear someone coming from the boy's dormitory.

"Ready Blaise...? Oh, good afternoon _Frenchie_." Draco said with a smirk as he came round the corner into the common room area making Blaise chuckle.

_This again?_

_Nope. Not having it anymore._

I got up and sighed, walking away to go back up to my dorm without a word but he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

I turned with a scowl to face him and met his soft smile.

"What?" I said bluntly and he chuckled at my bitterness.

"Meet me in the common room at 9 tonight..." before letting me go and leaving with Blaise.

I blinked after him, feeling the emotional whiplash he was starting to give me.

_What the hell did he want now?_

.

.

.

I moped around the castle for a while after that, exploring new hallways and stair cases until I found the astronomy tower and spent some time relaxing at the balcony.

As I watched the clouds move around the blue sky I heard a fluttering behind me. I turned my head and grinned

"Flamber!" I stretched out my arm to welcome him and he flew to me.

Inside his beak was a letter and I gave his beak a playful series of kisses that only a bird owner would truly understand the value of.

He let the letter drop into my lap and flew off to perch on the balcony rail.

_._

_Dearest Alura,_

_Glad to hear you're getting on well in your house._

_We're still having teething issues here and grannie is giving us all kinds of howlers for leaving Paris._

_She never stops speaking highly of you though._

_Flamber was anxious to get back to you so only a short letter this time mon petite cherie._

_We all send our love, keep your chin up_

_Mere et Pere_

_xxx_

_._

"Oh." I jumped as someone reached the top of the stairs and noticed me.

"_Ginny_?" I asked as I stood up, recognising the girl who stood there awkwardly.

"_Alura_." She muttered bitterly, about to go back down.

"Wait! Please wait?"

She paused down a few steps and heaved a sigh.

"What do you want?" She glared and I frowned in hurt way.

"To not be _enemies_." I said softly and she scoffed.

"Too late to want that."

This time I scowled.

"Because of my house? Because of a feud that we have no personal stake in?" She looked me up and down but her expression softened.

"Because that's just how it is."

I shook my head.

"That doesn't make any sense! You're a good person. We got along. You saved me and I'll always remember the strong girl who protected me on the train. I won't be able to repay you when you hate me so much." She looked away from me and sighed again.

"It's not personal. I'm sorry Alura. I won't be outcast for being friends with a _Slytherin._" She looked me in the eye with an expression of sadness.

"I'm sorry." And with that she went back down the stairs.

I stayed in the tower for a while after that, angry at the pointless divide this school had.

Was Pansy and the other fourth year girls the only acceptable friends for me to have?

I felt like I finally understood why the houses closed ranks so tightly. There was no way to make other friends...

.

.

.

It was late in the evening by the time Pansy came back to the common room with a bag full of goodies from Hogsmeade.

I gave her a friendly smile from the couch as she popped herself down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"How you feeling, Allie?" She asked with a motherly tone as the girls filled the other seats in the common room, all chatting away to each other.

"Much better than earlier, thanks." She smiled softly then smirked.

"Oh that's too bad! I bought this bag of sweets for a sad girl! Not one who's much better!" She cried dramatically and I laughed, playing along with a-

"Oh no! I really am feeling quite terrible!" We laughed together as she lifted the bag and put it in my lap.

My eyes widened.

"Not the whole thing, surely?" Pansy winked.

"We all got to go and eat out and eat our snacks on the way back... this is from all of us, not just me. We didn't like how you would be missing out."

My mouth opened in shock as I looked at the other girls who all gave grins back to me.

"Th-thank you all so much." I said with tears swelling in my eyes. Pansy rolled her eyes and opened the bag for me.

"It's just candy Allie, it's not a pony."

We all burst into laughter.

We pretty much claimed the common room, just the seven of us all laughing and snacking, till dinner time.

We went down to the Great Hall in our little tribe together and continued our gossiping. But I kept my eye on my watch...

**8pm**

I could see Draco with his male friends sat down near the middle of the table.

Our eyes met for a second before he turned to laugh at something Blaise said.

I looked down at my food, having lost a bit of my appetite in my snacking.

I sighed and kept my eye on my watch as I slowly disengaged myself from the conversation, pretending to get sleepier.

**8:14**

**8:22**

**8:37**

I wondered if I should leave now or not when I noticed Draco get up and leave on his own.

My eyes followed him out and I waited a few more seconds before excusing myself.

I rounded the corner and looked around, seeing Draco turn a corner further down the hall and quickly tried to catch up with him.

He was walking in the opposite direction of the common room now though and I frowned, trying to close the gap.

"Draco?" I called out and he stopped, turning around with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his lips.

"What did you want so badly to talk about at 9?" I narrowed my eyes as I caught up to him.

He looked at his watch then back to me.

"It's not 9 yet." he said with a smug chuckle and began to continue walking, going slowly till I caught up to his side

"Where are we going?" I asked softly as he began to walk out of the main castle.

"I think this is far enough." I said stubbornly as he ignored my question.

He kept moving. I stopped.

"Come on, almost there." He smirked over his shoulder.

After a moments hesitation I followed again, ending up on a long wooden bridge in the grounds.

He stopped and looked over the edge. It seemed like a bottomless pit beneath us with jagged rocks marking the way down. I shuddered at the thought of falling as he lent back against the fencing.

"I owe you... an apology." He muttered at last and my eyes bulged wide open. He gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour towards you." This felt so off. There was something else in his smile. More than just making up...

He pushed himself to sit on the wooden railing, holding onto a post as he chuckled at my suspicious glare.

"Forgive me? Please?"

I narrowed my eyes again and crossed my arms.

"I forgive you..." I said slowly and he grinned, swinging his legs a little.

"So... lets say I fall off this bridge... you wouldn't transform to save me?"

My eyes widened again in shock and rage.

"I mean... now that we're all made up and all... you couldn't really let me just plummet to my death knowing you could do something about it..."

"Draco... Please get down..." I panicked. He was right. He may not be a good guy all the time, but I wouldn't let him fall...

"Let's make a deal. Ill give you ten seconds. Either turn or I let go..." He leaned all the way back, holding onto a piece of the bridge by just his finger tips.

He wouldn't actually do it... would he?

"Ten"

"Please don't make me..."

"Nine..."

"_**Draco**_!"

"Eight..."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Seven... Six..."

"I take back my forgiveness!"

"Five, four, three..."

"I won't do it!"

"Two..."

"I'll let you fall then!"

"One..." He let go.

HE LET GO!

DAMMIT!

I lurched Over the edge, grabbing his arm as we both fell.

I hugged his torso close as we screamed.

"Dammit!" I roared as I spread my wings and transformed, holding Draco tight in my wings before wrapping my jaws around his torso gently as I lifted higher and higher out of the gorge.

I began to silently fly over the grounds, truly taking in the beauty of Hogwarts at last from this angle.

It felt _good_ to be in this form again...

_Dammit... _

I lifted Draco up and onto my back, relaxing my jaws to let him free.

He sat himself just below my wing joint, holding my neck tightly. He was shaking like crazy.

_**Good! **_

I let out a little dragon chuckle as I drifted over the black lake.

It felt so strange, I had never flown before... The last time I had been a dragon I was a juvenile that could only breathe fire.

I had grown, I realised.

I was far longer and my wingspan had easily tripled.

After gently gliding with the currents, Draco seemed to have calmed and was enjoying the flight as much as I was.

I roared gently, sounding similar to a thestral and the soft fragile sound coming from my beastly throat surprised me greatly.

Draco let out a 'whooot' of his own and leaned back to let the breeze wrap around him.

I jerked upward a little to make him hold tight again as I began to fly higher into the clear night sky, feeling like I could touch the stars if I really tried.

I took my time to discover my wings, to see what I could do with them, how powerful they felt.

I could feel Draco gently touch my neck with a shiver and very cold hands. I understood he was too cold up here and started to bring us back down, aiming for the astronomy tower for a hidden landing.

I fluttered down clumsily to the astronomy tower observation deck, nudging Draco to climb into the open balcony.

I crawled in after, becoming smaller until I turned back to human form.

Immediately the consequences of my actions dawned on me and I scowled to myself.

Draco turned to me with a wild grin.

"That was amazing! You're amazing, Alura! I've flown a broom but that has nothing on riding a dragon! You were amazing up there!... Alura?" his adrenaline fuelled panting slowed down as he cautiously took a step towards me.

A single tear fell down my cheek as I squeezed my arms tightly.

"I'm so confused..." I whispered brokenly, falling to my knees.

I felt disgusting, violated, free, unleashed, happy, angry, sad, _passionate_...

I shut my eyes tightly and felt Draco kneel beside me and cautiously begin to pull me towards him. I let myself fall into his arms as he sat down with me between his legs and wrapped in his arms.

"I'm sorry Allie..." he breathed softly in my ear as he held me tight.

"I shouldn't have pushed you like that-"

"I'm grateful..." I cut him off and sniffled, pulling away to look up at his face.

He looked down at me in confusion as I gave a weak smile.

"I've been so scared... I didn't think I could _control_ it... you proved me wrong."

He stared down at me at a loss for words as I tenderly reached up to touch his face.

"Thank you. I don't know how I'm feeling right now about it... I'm just glad I feel different for it..."

This time he cut me off.

"Can... _Can I kiss you_?"

My mouth opened slightly at the question and I looked up at him, holding me close and protectively in the silent solitude of the tower.

"..._Oui_..." I whispered. Our lips briefly touched and we looked at each other. I could see so much I didn't understand in his eyes but I knew it felt right. This felt good. He had seen me now, my _darkest self_... yet he looked at me _this_ way...

I placed a hand on the back of his neck and gave a gentle pull to bring him back.

_He didn't take much convincing._

.

.

.

**A/N: review? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

His lips met mine again, this time for longer.

His arms moved around me to pull me closer and turn me towards him and I could feel my heart pounding crazily as I looked into his cool blue grey eyes.

He slid a hand up into my hair, holding my head as he began to kiss me harder and I enthusiastically complied, feeling his smooth lips dance on mine.

Was this... really about to happen...? It felt right but I was scared... I hoped he wouldn't be able to feel my anxiety and held him tightener, the hand I had on the back of his neck gently running my nails over his skin.

His shoulders rolled and he breathed a sigh against my lips while I smiled.

My other hand gently caressed his face before moving to tangle my fingers in his hair while his arm around me slid lower to my waist, guiding me on top to straddle him.

I did so and he held me close to his chest as he nibbled at my lip and moved to start kissing down my neck.

I could feel myself shivering, but not from the cold and I could feel Draco tremble too in his breaths as he kissed at my throat and collarbone and I let my head roll back.

Was he nervous too?

"Can I take this off...?" He sighs against my skin as he tugs gently at my shirt.

_My body tensed a little and insecurity flooded me- not about my body but about if I was ready for this..._

I pull back and look at him as I stroke his face softly.

"Draco... I... I can't think straight right now..." I looked down, disappointed in myself, but proud that I wasn't going into this blind off of adrenaline...

His fingers gently lifted my chin to look back into his eyes.

He gives me a soft long kiss and smiles against my lips.

"That's okay. Me neither..." he moves his hands back to my waist before wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder, seeming disappointed but I was relieved he had taken it so well.

I rested my cheek on top of his head and wrap my arms around his shoulders and sighed, still shivering.

An amusing thought popped into my head as I looked around.

"How are we getting back to the common room now? It's past curfew..."

Draco chuckled lightly at my words and leant back to plant a quick soft kiss on my lips.

"We could just stay up here all night. Leave in the morning when no one will scold us."

He relaxed back, putting an arm out behind him to keep upright as he softly traced my lips with his thumb.

A soft amused sigh passed my lips as I looked down at him and nodded.

"It's not an _awful_ idea..." I ran a hand up his chest, playing with the collar of his shirt as he watched me, feeling his eyes on me in a soothing way for once...

He gave a cheeky smirk as he caught my hand, twining his fingers with mine.

"So... _not_ a lesbian then I take it...?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, leaning forward to give him a teasing kiss.

"_Definitely not_..." I smirked at his lips and he smirked back before kissing me passionately once more.

I shuffled on his lap to get in a more comfy position and he gave a groan against my lips as I felt his growing erection through both of our jeans.

A heavy blush filled my cheeks as he laughed.

"Sorry about _him_."

"_Don't be._.." I whispered back as I bit my lip.

_Would it really be so bad to have sex with him right now?_

_What would happen if I did? A big part of me wanted to and obviously a big part of him wanted it too..._

I began to run out of reasons in my head to avoid it as we continued to kiss and I slowly, shakily unbuttoned his jeans.

He broke away and eyed me curiously as I unzipped them and hesitantly he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began to lift, practically tearing it from my body when I smiled, sighing happily at my choice of bra as I unbuttoned his shirt.

As I pushed it off of his shoulders and he shook it off, his hands went up to cup my breasts.

"Ah! **Cold**...!" I gasped out and he smirked, running a thumb over my black lace clad nipple, making me shiver and moan softly.

Leaning back so he could have better access to my chest, I looked down at him and gently traced his faint muscles with my finger tips, pulling a happy sigh from his exhale.

He took full advantage to fondle me through my bra before I leaned in close to give him a long kiss, moaning into it as he gave my breast a gentle squeeze and pinched my nipple playfully.

He pouted when I climbed off of him but his eyes grew as I slid down my jeans and kicked them aside, showcasing the matching thong to my black lace bra.

He stared until I giggled before he hurriedly stood to take his own jeans off.

We stared at each other for a long time before he walked over to close the distance and hold me, the both of us in the open air just in our underwear.

"Draco...?"

"Yeah?"

I looked up at him and bit my lower lip, wondering if he'd judge me for this...

"I haven't done this before..."

He paused for a moment before his eyes widened in excitement and surprise.

"Oh! You mean you're a-"

"_Oui._"

He leans in quickly to plant soft kisses on my neck and to whisper in my ear.

"I promise I'll be gentle..." I felt myself melt at his words and didn't realise my knees had buckled until I was holding onto him to keep me standing.

"Can you stand?" He raised a brow, leaning back to look down at my face.

I was never close enough to notice before standing up, but he easily had a foot of height over me.

_"You're so tall_..." I murmured to myself as I balanced myself and he held back a laugh, bending down to kiss me quick before kneeling slowly, kissing down my neck, chest, stomach.

Something deep inside me fluttered and I gasped as he placed a kiss on either side of my hip bones before pulling down my thong.

"I never actually thought I'd be taking this off..." Draco mused aloud with a moan as he dropped them to my ankles.

I began to chuckle too but quickly bit my lower lip and rolled my eyes back as his hands groped the sensitive flesh of my upper thighs and his lips met my entrance for a brief moment, followed by a lick of his tongue along my slit.

I braved a look down at him and met his somewhat animal gaze as he gave me another teasing lick and stood up, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra and pull it from my body, letting my not-so-small and perky tits free.

As he looked down at my body and very slightly licked his lips, I could tell he was trying to restrain himself and be as gentle as he had promised and I appreciated it since I was still a bundle of nerves.

"Lay down..." he groaned as he gave my waist a squeeze and ran his other hand over my breast, his cold hands warming against my flushed flesh.

I moaned and swallowed anxiously, slowly kneeling down to sit myself on the ground.

He followed me down closely, staying in contact with my body and gently pushing me back to lay down as he climbed on top of me, using his bundled up shirt as a makeshift pillow.

My pulse slammed in my ears and his breath tickled my nose as he shed himself of his boxers.

I dared a glance gown between our bodies and gulped at his size before meeting his eyes again and wrapping my arms loosely around his shoulders.

He smirked proudly.

"_Breathe._.." he whispered his prideful smirk turning into a comforting smile and kissing me as he spread my legs and got me to wrap them around his waist.

My breath came out in a moan as he pressed himself against my entrance and I clutched at his shoulders in anticipation...

He began to run the head of his dick against my entrance as we both moaned airily before he began to push into me.

I bit my lip hard and tensed up, clawing a little at his back as he groaned happily.

"Re-_relax_ Allie..." he shuddered, grabbing my ass to cup it and lift it to pull me up towards him.

I gasped out in mild discomfort as he stretched me and I shook my head.

"Ah, it _hurts!_"

"It won't in a minute... relax..." he cooed as he pressed himself halfway in and I writhed and shook my head again.

"S-stop!"

"It'll feel good, trust me..."

I wriggled out of his hands and pushed him off.

"_L' arret_!** I said stop**!" I snarled and shuffled back to sit up and glare at him.

Draco blinked and I could see his sexual frustration but he took a deep breath and sighed to keep from shouting in anger.

"I'm sorry..." he looked away and sat back while I crossed my arms and kept up my glare.

"It hurts the first time then it feels good. You just had to trust me..."

I put a hand up to stop him.

"That's a damn _lie_." He frowned at me and shrugged.

"How? Every girl says the same..."

I put my hand out again and sighed deeply.

"Only because they're nervous and haven't been warmed up." The words from my old Beauxbattons dorm sisters suddenly seemed to slap me over the head and I felt ridiculous for expecting a boy to understand.

"How... do I _warm you up_?" Draco said quietly and I looked up at his face- twisted in trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Have you only ever '_fucked_' girls? Nothing else?" I tilted my head curiously, picking up his shirt from beside me to cover my shoulders from the cold.

"I _licked_ you..." he justified with a pout and I couldn't help but giggle a little, my glare disappearing to understanding.

"Oh _Draco_..." his face began to redden and before he began to get snappy I crawled over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Give me your hand..." he did so and watched as I leaned against his chest so I was between his legs and guided his hand down to my entrance.

"Like this..." I moved my fingers softly against my folds and sighed, exploring myself like I would to get myself off, taking his other hand to cup my left breast with it.

I could feel him gulp as he watched me and slowly replaced my fingers with his own.

I gasped out as he brushed my clit and he did so again pulling a moan from my throat.

"Y-yeah... like _that_..."

I urged him on as his hand on my breast rolled and massaged the flesh, playing with my nipple as he ran his fingers over my folds and clit, smirking as he felt me coat his fingers in my juices.

His finger ran over my entrance and he gently probed at it, moving up to circle my clit then down to it, going a little deeper with each stroke and I gasped happily.

"_O-oh! Y-yes_..." I bit my lip, my toes curling and back arching as he kept up the teasing rhythm I had never tried before on myself.

I was soon begging for him to speed up and rub me harder, my legs spreading widely and he kissed at my neck, obliging.

I moaned louder and louder as he roughly handled my tit now and pushed two fingers inside me, using his thumb now to rub my clit.

My eyes rolled back as I felt the trembles of a nearing orgasm in my body and began to pant softly, moaning Dracos name.

"A-ah, I'm _cumming_...!" I rolled my head back onto his shoulder as he kissed, nipped and licked at my throat, while my pussy squeezed his fingers, soaking them.

He gave a shocked and proud half chuckle and slowed down his fingers as my shaking slowed to a stop and my body turned to jelly in his arms.

I turned my head to lazily kiss him and laughed airily.

"Thank you..."

He continued to smirk proudly and I could feel his member pulsing at my back.

"I think I know how to pay you back..." I said biting my lip and slowly sitting up to turn around.

I pushed him down by his shoulders, taking his shirt off of my shoulders to bundle it under his head as a pillow and straddled him.

He licked his lips and squeezed my hips, running his hands over my sides and tits, enjoying the view as I carefully positioned my pussy above his dick, using my hand to guide it as I slowly sat down just on the head.

His eyes rolled back and he moaned, holding my thighs tightly as I slowly filled my pussy with him, moaning out myself as I took him all in and gasped softly, looking down at him.

"You're so beautiful in the moonlight..." he muttered and I blushed, lifting my hips to start slowly fucking him.

He grit his teeth and dug his fingers into my hips, rolling his head back in pleasure as I pumped his dick with my wet pussy.

"Mmmm... t-that's _waaaaay_ better..." I grinned and moaned, loving how he filled me up perfectly, like we were a matching pair.

He gave a pained groan and nodded, holding himself down as I giggled.

His eyes opened and he stared at my chest as I began to bounce a little faster up and down his dick.

"Oh_ fuck_, Allie..." he reached up to grab and play with both my tits as I leaned forward to place my hands on his chest to bounce faster, moaning at the altered position as he did too, squeezing my tits hard as he gasped out and bucked his hips up to meet and deepen my strokes.

"D-Draco... you're so _big_... I love how you fill me up..." I breathed biting my lip as I bounced faster, but he grabbed my hips tight and stopped me.

"Get on your back." He growled, something snapping in his eyes that made me shiver in a damn good way.

I did as he ordered and he grabbed my thighs, pushing my legs up to hook them over his shoulders as he slipped back into me while we both let out a deep moan each.

He began to pound into me desperately and the angle he pushed my body into had him hitting something within me that almost made me cum instantly.

"Oh fuck Draco! _Juste la_! Right _there_!" I begged, wanting to push this amazing feeling through to its climax as he smirked and rolled his eyes back, thrusting hard into that one spot as I writhed in a good way, reaching out for something to grab as I cried out, cumming hard around his dick.

Draco moaned out loudly too, slamming hard as his body jerked and his eyes shut tight, cumming hard in me with my walls milking him as my orgasm came to an end.

He pulled out slowly and sat back on his legs, running a hand through his hair as he caught his breath.

I twitched a little as he pulled out, feeling his cum leaking out after it.

He eyed my pussy and groaned happily before looking up at me.

"_Fuck_..." he grinned breathlessly.

"Yeah... _fuck_..." I grinned too.

.

.

.

**A/N: My first lemon in years, be gentle XD review? :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

The sunlight warmed my face as I began to stir awake.

My back felt super stiff but I felt _happy_... peacefully keeping my eyes closed until I registered a body laying behind me.

With a gasp, I lurched into a sit up and looked around, deeply confused as to why I was lying beside a sleeping Draco at the top of the Astronomy tower and not in my curtained bed in the dormitory.

With another small gasp and a drop of my jaw, the night came _rushing_ back to me and I blushed, getting up and pacing back and forth, trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake him up.

_I was very much not ready to face what we did yet..._

The cool morning air made me shiver, even through my clothes I had put back on before falling asleep in his arms...

Draco seemed so peaceful, a small smile gracing his lips.

_If only he was always like that..._

I feared what he would be like when he woke up...

I walked towards the railing to look out over the grounds to clear my head, but as I touched it, I hissed and pulled my hand back.

It was so cold! _Beyond_ freezing!

I winced at the now torn skin of my palm, looking between it and the railing.

"_What the hell.._." I breathed, gently reaching out to poke the rail and my fingertip stuck to it before I ripped my hand away with another hiss.

That wasn't just cold... there was something else there too, just like on the train a week ago!

A powerful magical force that made something within me tremble in a mixture of fear and excitement, but I couldn't tell why for the life of me...

I looked back over to Draco to see if he was still sleeping and frowned.

There was too much going on right now for me to deal with...

I hoped he wouldn't remember last night or that at least he wouldn't hate me for disappearing as I snuck away down the stairs.

I ended up turning away from the common room entry hall as I reached it, feeling the need to keep moving, too restless and uneasy to go inside just yet... _or to answer to Pansy_...

.

.

.

My feet took me back to the bridge Draco had fallen from and I hesitantly crossed to the middle of it, leaning on the barrier to pause for a moment and close my eyes, wondering why I decided to torture myself by returning...

Flashes of my transformation appeared at my eyelids in a jarring manner, full of screams and red.

"That's not what happened this time..." I tried to reason with the distorted memories as they showed me a warped version- Draco screaming at me as I dived after him, snagging him in my jaws and _more screaming...more red..._

"No that's not right... I caught him... he didn't scream... that's not right..."

I could see the little girl I burned talking in my flashes now, unintelligible, but distinctly _her_.

My palms began to sweat in my tight grip of the bridge and my voice trembled.

"That was another time... I was seven... I was sorry... I still am...!"

_"You... killed me... the monster in you killed me..._" I heard her whisper and I felt my strength fail me, collapsing on the bridge and covering my ears with my hands.

"I'm sorry...!" I choked out, hearing the crackle of fire and screams.

_"You're a murder. A beast. You're evil."_

"It wasn't **me**!" I screamed out and the sounds silenced- the flashes halted.

My shuddering breaths were all I could hear now and I let my hands drop from my ears and cried freely.

_"Are you alright?"_

I snapped my eyes open at the sound of a light and airy voice to see a girl standing on the bridge with bright white hair and a distant look on her pixie like features.

"You seem distressed." She said, as if making a curious observation rather than a question directed to my well being.

I opened my mouth to explain myself but couldn't find any words. The only sound that came from my lips was a small hiccup and a choked back sniffle.

"I was on my way to the forest for some reading. Would like to go with me?" Her eyes finally seemed to focus on my face and she delicately held out a hand to me.

"Might clear your mind. It does wonders for me. I'm _Luna_."

I hadn't seen her in Slytherin before and eyed her suspiciously.

Did she know I was a Slytherin?

Was she a Griffendor plotting to take advantage out of what they just saw and hurt me?

I scowled at my knees and after a few attempts, found my voice.

"What... what house are you?"

He hand stayed perfectly outstretched as she seemed to grow distant again.

"Ravenclaw. Not that that matters for a walk on a Sunday morning?" She seemed to puzzle over it, seeming to really wonder the deeper meaning before her eyes refocused on me.

With a long exhale, I took her hand to stand up.

"I'm..." I tried to find another name- any name but the one to tie me to this breakdown.

"Alura. Isn't it?" She answered for me and my stomach dropped.

"How do you know my name?" I stared at her and she tilted her head.

"You were sorted separately. I remember odd events well." She replied, turning to finish crossing the bridge.

"Oh... right." I said quietly and followed her.

We walked for quite a while through the trees until we reached a clearing.

She was a very quiet person and let me have my thoughts to myself as I tried to calm down, for which I was very thankful for.

I let her act as my silent guide as I took in the mysterious beauty of what I assumed was the _forbidden forest_.

"All sorts of creatures live here." Luna called over to me softly, reaching into her bag.

I turned my attention to her as she pulled out something red and slimy... _was that meat?_

"I like to come here and be with them sometimes to get away from my own head..." she held out the meat and my jaw dropped as a bone like horse proudly stepped towards her to take it.

"Is that a... real _thestral_?" I asked, my mouth open in shock.

There was just the one in the clearing and it lifted its head to eye me as I spoke.

"You can see them too?" Luna said with a sad smile and I nodded. She lifted her hand to give the beast a gentle stroke along its snout as it chewed.

"They can only be seen by people who have seen _death_... my mother passed when I was young, but old enough to know what had happened..." she explained and I frowned.

"I'm sorry you lost her..." I swallowed back my bile as the creature continued to stare at me.

I stayed silent, not daring to tell her who I saw die and Luna nodded but didn't speak again, instead moving over to a large curved root that protruded from the earth and sat down on it, pulling a small book from her bag.

After a minute passed in silence I moved to sit against a trunk of a tree a few meters from her.

Our silence welcomed a small gathering of thestrals to enjoy the sunbeams that came through the trees in the clearing.

The occasional squirrel darted among the trees, shaking the branches above, but neither me, Luna or the Thestrals gave them any notice.

It felt like an hour had passed by the time Lunas voice startled me.

"I think breakfast will be opening soon. I hope there's toast and jam." She put away her book and slid off the root to her feet.

I stood up slowly, letting my legs wake back up and the thestrals began to move away from the cleaning now due to our movement.

I put my hand on the tree to adjust my shoe and winced, feeling the rough bark scratch against the torn skin from the tower railing, pulling it back to look at it.

It was like a burn with no blistering and it felt so sore.

I wondered if Pansys cream would make it go away like it did for my chin...

but there was something odd about this wound.

I didn't just trip and scrape it open, something magical froze and burnt me at the same time...

Luna leaned over my shoulder to see what I was looking at.

"Oh, that looks nasty. Have you been to Madame Pompfrey?"

I quickly shoved my hand in my jean pocket, hiding my pained wince at how I had to squeeze my palm to fit it in.

"I'll go later today... it's just a burn."

She nodded, not pressing the matter any further and led me out of the winding path of the forest and back to the bridge.

I noticed she didn't ask questions and although she felt strange, she gave off an odd sense of ease to be around.

.

.

.

As we could see the Great Hall doors I gently tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around with a distant faint smile.

"Luna... you're a very nice person. Thank you."

She opened her mouth to speak but I just gave her a small thankful nod and walked into the Hall.

It was the least I could say, but I didn't have any more left in me...

My eyes locked with Pansy almost the second I passed the doorway and she raced out of her seat towards me.

"_And where exactly have you been all night young lady?_" She whisper hissed at me, grabbing my arm and dragging me back to her seat.

I stuttered and avoided her angry mother-like scowl.

"I stayed up and went out for a walk early..." I explained quietly. It wasn't a lie so it didn't come off as one, _or so I hoped_.

She heaved a loud sigh and began to lecture me about worrying her but her eyes turned to the other side of the table as Draco sat down directly in front of me, staring.

I quickly looked away before I could see his expression and focused back on Pansys rant.

She paused to say good morning to Draco and take a bite out of her toast.

"Good morning Pansy... _Alura_." He said my name in sharp way.

Not in a hateful or teasing way... but... pointed...

I nodded and mumbled a good morning back.

_Ugh... why did he have to sit here?!_

I wasn't ready to talk to him... especially not in such a _public_ place!

I could see him from my peripherals trying to get me to make eye contact with him but I refused, choosing to listen to Pansy telling me how _'irresponsible_' and _'worrying_' I had been.

I felt a foot nudge my own under the table and ignored it.

_Another nudge._

_And another._

Then a_ kick_ to my shin.

"_Ow_!" I growled, finally looking across the table at him.

He nodded his head towards the door and got up, leaving the Hall.

Pansy went silent before grabbing my arm, shaking me back and forth a little.

"Excuse me, what was _that_?"

I gave her a wide eyed shrug and she pushed my shoulder.

"Maybe he _likes_ you..." she smirked in a teasing sing song voice.

I looked to her in horror and she laughed.

"It's okay if he does... just if you two get together... _put in a good word to Blaise about me_..." she said dreamily and I shook my head.

"Pansy... that is not gonna happen... Draco and I... we had a... _disagreement_... that's probably what he wants to yell at me about..." I stuttered through my awful excuse and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come off it. I've seen the way he looked at you from day one. Go get some _Malfoy dick_!" She laughed and I blushed a deep crimson, begging her to at least keep her voice down.

If only she really knew what was spinning around in my head... what Draco really knew about me... _what we did last night_...

She rolled her eyes and shoved me to my feet.

"Stop being so oblivious! Go!"

.

.

.

I began to slowly walk towards the door like I was waking to my own execution, which would be far more_ preferable_ at this moment in time...

The second I walked through, I felt a hand grab my arm and _yank_ me along with them.

I looked to the owner and was not surprised to see Draco dragging me down the hall.

"I can walk just fine on my own..." I grumbled but his grip just tightened.

I frowned and tried to pry his fingers from my upper arm.

"Draco you're _hurting_ me."

"_Good._"

He looked around before opening a broom closet and throwing me inside, closing the door behind him and muttering '_lumos_' to light the darkness.

"What the hell was that?" I growled, rubbing my arm painfully.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

"Me? What was that with _you_?" He hissed and I looked away in shame.

"I... don't know what you're talking about, Drac-" he grabbed my chin, pulling my head round to look him in the eye.

"Why are you being like this?" He scowled, lowering his wand to move the light away from our faces.

I searched for the best words to explain how I felt without sounding stupid.

I settled on-

"I don't know how I _feel_ about what we did."

There was a long pause before he spoke.

"About the transformation or... _afterwards_?"

"Both..." I quickly replied, looking away from him by lowering my eyes before meeting his again with obvious pain.

"You pushed me into doing something I _never_ wanted to do again... and I _rewarded_ you for it... I hate myself for everything that happened last night."

His expression dropped from anger to a strange sadness.

"I thought you were grateful..."

"I was... at the time... but..." I took a breath to steady my voice.

"Draco, I did something terrible as that dragon... I will never be able to forget it. Or_ forgive_ myself for it. Nothing will ever truly change how I feel about that part of myself. _Ever._"

He stayed quiet and I dared to continue.

"You know something that could destroy me if you were to tell_ anyone_. I don't know why I dared to tell you in the first place... let alone allow you to goad me into actually showing you! _Damn you..._" I hissed, wiping away a tear that began to build in the corner of my eye.

"Damn you Draco Malfoy. You're a stupid boy I've barely known for a **week**. What possessed me to grant you so much power over me?" I said, more angrily towards myself, digging my nails into my palm and crying out as I pulled my frost burnt hand towards my chest.

Draco tilted his head with a frown and grabbed my wrist with a soft grip, lifting his wand to look at my hand.

His eyes widened curiously before moving to look at my face.

"How did you get that?"

His grip on my wrist grew tighter as he stared intensely, waiting for an answer and I leaned away from him, oddly terrified by his reaction.

"T-the astronomy tower... I touched the rail and..."

"And it froze to your skin...?"

This time my eyes widened curiously and I slowly nodded.

"I felt the same cold before... back on the train..."

"Just before we met? Before I came into your compartment?"

I gulped, a feeling of unease and anxious excitement filling me as I nodded again. How the hell did he know?

He stared at me wordlessly, his lips parted in shock.

He slowly turned his palm upright, showing me a similar wound and I gulped again.

With his other hand he gently touched my face.

"We need to talk to Snape. **Now**."

.

.

.

**A/N: I May gloss over things at first... but trust me when I say they have meaning XD**

**Review? :3**

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Draco paced back and forth as we waited outside of Snapes office.

I leant against the arched wall beside the door, looking down at my palm and gently traced the flesh with my fingertip finding the wound to be quite cool, not hot as the inflamed skin would have me believe.

Draco stopped to knock again but the door opened before he could make contact, finding a miserable looking Snape pulling it open.

"Mr Malfoy. What can I do for... ? _Miss Avian_." He spotted me and looked between the two of us, his posture getting icier.

I looked down at my shoes to avoid the venom he was practically spitting at me in that glare.

I remember him muttering to Dumbledore in the ministry as I was being tried by the Internal affairs section of the Wizengamot.

I had been waiting for the jury to settle down to hear my verdict when Dumbledore had stood up to welcome me to his school as a means of observation.

I had just turned 16 and the law couldn't throw me in Azkaban unless tried at 17.

While the trace was still on me, I could not be tried as an adult and needed a prison of sorts...

Snape had looked at Dumbledore like he was a madman when he vouched for me and I shared the same sentiment.

It was obvious he didn't want me to go to Hogwarts then... and now he was letting me know by the disgusted look on his face.

"It's Sunday..." he said bitterly, looking back to Draco.

"_Spit it out_."

Draco took a deep breath and lifted his palm.

This caused an intrigued brow raise from the professor as he focused on the jagged line of torn burnt skin.

"When...I was on the train, I bumped into the window and it felt cold, like... magically cold, it pushed me back. And this morning I touched a railing and the same magic did this to my hand when I touched it... the exact same thing happened to Avian... This has never happened before."

Snape looked at Dracos palm then gestured for me to show mine.

A thought seemed to linger in his head as he examined our hands.

He sneered at me, looking up and down the hallway before going back into his office.

"Follow." He called bitterly over his shoulder.

I looked at Draco with confusion but he just wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me in.

"Close the door behind you..." Snape said as he looked through the books on his shelf, pulling a few out.

I pressed my back against the door to close it and lean against it as Draco walked into the middle of the small office.

"What attacked us?" He asked, but Snape held up a finger, flicking through some pages, not bothering to lift his eyes for a moment to acknowledge Dracos question.

_Attacked? Was it an attack?_

It felt more like an accident... like a static shock but for it to happen twice at the same time to both of us...

Draco turned his head to look at me with a confusing frown.

"Nothing _attacked_ you, Mr Malfoy... it's a matter of intent. The school is trying to protect itself."

I frowned and stared at my feet again, feeling sick...

I figured as much.

I was dangerous and the school knew it... but if that's the case...

"Professor..." my voice came out meekly, but they both looked over as if I'd shouted.

"I can see why the school would defend itself from _me_ but... why hurt _Draco_? The first time he felt the magic push him was before we had met..." Snapes eyes narrowed at me, flicking his eyes pointedly to Draco as if to tell me to shut up.

I gave a small shrug, looking away.

"He... he knows what I am. What I _did_."

Draco turned from me to Snape and back again.

"Wait... why does _Snape_ know?"

"He was at my hearing..."

"_Hearing..._?"

Snape cleared his throat.

"Yes, Miss Avian, the school does have just means to be defensive around _you_, but that is not the only possible reason for the magical reaction. Hence why Mr Malfoy is being affected too."

"Oh... then what?" I asked, looking at Draco then back to Snape.

What else was wrong with me? Or rather, what did me and Draco share that made us a target of threat to the school?

There was a long pause before Snape slammed the book shut and gathered some different coloured bottles carefully.

"I don't know. I would suggest you ask _Dumbledore._ For now I can numb your wounds. I don't predict I can heal them, though."

My body sank back against the door and I sighed.

"No guesses...?" He narrowed his eyes back at me as he began to stir something in a bowl.

"One. But I am not at liberty to share it to the _both_ of you..." he looks to Draco.

I couldn't see his face from where I was stood but I saw Dracos shoulders tense and drop.

"I... don't mind her hearing..." he said softly but Snape cut him off with a wave of his hand and a glare.

"Both of you, put out your palms."

I walked up to stand beside Draco and lifted my wounded hand up to his, palm facing skyward.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye but he turned his face away so I couldn't read his expression.

Snape smeared on the salve he just mixed together and I hissed a little as it burned on my skin, vapour trails floating from my hand as he did the same to Draco.

"Miss Avian- it might be wise to inform your parents of this... Mr Draco, wait here. I need to speak with you. _Alone_." He emphasised with a sideways glare to me.

I gulped and nodded shortly.

"I'll see you back at the common room, Draco?" He have a stiff nod but didn't meet my eyes.

"Thank you, Professor." I mumbled as I left his office, closing the door softly, feeling no more informed than when I went in.

_Draco has a secret too?_

...I don't know why that made me so _angry_ as I stomped back to the common room to lie down on something soft.

He knew my darkest one, yet he kept his own locked away? What was worse than being a murderous beast?

_What could possibly be that bad?_

I groaned as I half collapsed in the common room, needing to sit down and let my stiffness dissipate.

Who knew sleeping on the floor one hundred feet in the air would leave my neck and back hurting so much?

I waited for a while for Draco, but when an hour passed, I gave up, going up to my trunk to pull out parchment and my quill.

_._

_Mere et Pere,_

_Something has been happening at school. I've yet to speak with Dumbledore about it, but Snape suggested I let you know regardless of the answer from Dumbledore._

_The school has been retaliating to my presence with a cold magic that has been pushing me and a fellow student I have become close with..._

_It isn't reacting purely to my transformation and I wondered if there was something else you knew that it might be reacting to._

_I'm sorry to be causing issue so soon..._

_I know all the trouble it took to get me here and I can't apologise enough that it isn't without hiccup._

_I love you both and hope you can enlighten me somehow, or at the least tell me I'm just overreacting._

_Love, Alura._

_X_

_._

I sealed the letter and wondered where Flamber might be.

I assumed the Owlery would be my best bet and after showering and changing my clothes I made my way through the castle in the general direction I remembered seeing it in.

.

.

.

It took me a while but I eventually found it, huffing as I climbed the long narrow staircases.

_That bloody bird better be here..._

Panted for a moment at the top before moving inside the little arched doorway.

I stopped dead however, when I saw a scruffy haired boy with round glasses petting a gorgeous bright white snowy owl.

He hadn't noticed me but I could see Flamber in a perch just past him.

I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for the angst I would probably get from the _prince of Griffendor_ himself.

Instead, Harry seemed to jump and hurriedly shoved a black envelope in his jacket pocket, looking away guiltily.

My brows furrowed a little but I kept my focus on Flamber, giving him a scratch under his beak as he happily tried to nibble at my knuckle.

I smiled at him and fed him a treat I pocketed from breakfast before pulling the letter from my pocket.

"Would you mind, _mon amour_?"

Flamber threw his head back to devour his treat before leaning from side to side to fidget his legs before gently taking the letter from my fingers.

With a cheery hoot, he flapped off, out of one of the arched windows of the owlery tower.

I span on my heel and headed back for the stairs before a wincing as Harry's voice perked up.

"Hey."

I pretended I didn't hear and kept walking, but he had now started to walk towards me with a louder.

"Hey."

I closed my eyes to prepare myself for the horrible things I was sure he was stopping me just to get out of his mouth.

I gave him a curious frown.

"Hello."

"I saw you coming out of Snapes office earlier." He states and I shrugged.

"Yeah?" _Where the hell was he going with this...?_

"What were you and _Malfoy_ doing in there?"

I blinked, scanning through my memory, knowing for sure that Harry_ had not been around_ as we entered or left the office.

"What were you doing spying on me?" I said suspiciously, trying to look as creeped out and uncomfortable as possible.

"I wasn't spying! I just noticed!" He said defensively and I raised a brow.

"He's our house leader. We went to talk about a _Slytherin issue_. I could tell you all about it if you'd like. We wondered if we could transfigure some armchairs into a table in the common room..." I began to fantasise about redecorating the dorms in an attempt to bore him.

It seemed to work as he sighed, rubbing his temple under his glasses.

I crossed my arms with a triumphant grin.

"Do you want me to go?" He looked up from the rims of his glasses and narrowed his eyes.

"I _know_ you're up to something. All you Slytherins are bad news. _There's not a witch or wizard that's bad who wasn't from Slytherin_...!"

He was cut off with a jerk as I grabbed the front of his jacket with a snarl.

"You know _nothing_ of me Potter. And I know nothing of you. How about we just go about pretending the other doesn't exist? I'm sure we'd both be far happier for that fact."

Harry wiggled back and drew his wand.

"I'm onto you, Avian..." he glowered, arm outstretched to point the tip of his wand at my face.

I grit my teeth and used my pointer finger to push his wand away from my personal bubble.

"You'll be very bored then."

He readjusted his aim and shook his head.

"You're hiding something, I know you are..." his eyes flicked from my face to somewhere over my shoulder and with a frown I cautiously turned my head to see another wand pointed out.

"_Back off Potter._" Draco sneered, moving to push me behind him.

I gently held onto his shoulder as I watched them face off.

_Suddenly I felt a wave pass through my body and it buckled my knees._

My blood seemed to be flung around inside my body and burned my veins, causing me to cry out in confused pain.

My eyes snapped towards Harry as he let out gasps of discomfort, clutching at his scar and lowering his wand.

Draco pocketed his own soon after and caught me before my legs buckled again.

I clutched at his arms like I would be swept away and lost at sea if I didn't and I was so glad he held me just as tightly.

The episode passed slowly and Draco gently sat me down against the archway, placing a cool hand to the burning flesh of my forehead.

"We should go speak with Dumbledore like Snape said..." he muttered to me, but mostly himself.

I shivered and nodded, feeling my blood settle in a cold and deeply uncomfortable way, panting lightly.

I glanced over to Harry who was rubbing his scar and watching us in a mixture of confusion and anger.

I closed my eyes to pretend he wasn't there, leaning my head back against the archway, balling my fists to channel the pain of my body as my veins seemed to relax once more.

"_What the hell was that_?" He yelled and I felt Draco leave my side to stand up.

"Just leave her alone now Potter." He growled through his teeth.

I opened my eyes to see Draco point his want at Harry, standing over me protectively.

With a growl of his own, Harry stormed past us and down the stairs, no doubt to tell his Griffendor friends to back him up for another_ interrogation._

"Can you stand?" Draco looked down at me, holding his hand out.

I nodded unsurely, using his hand to pull myself to my legs.

"Here..." he ducked to my height and put my arm over his shoulder.

"We'll take the stairs slowly, alright?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Thank you for defending me..." I said softly and I felt his shoulder rumble with a chuckle.

"You don't need to thank me for that."

.

.

.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this far! review? I'd love to know what you'd like me to go into more detail about :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

I had blushed when Draco stooped down to pick me up in his arms once we had reached the castle but not as deeply as I was now as he carried me through the common room in front of _everyone_.

People stared and whispered but I could tell it wasn't malicious. I heard the occasional

_"Is she alright? Where's Pansy? Isn't he strong! That's so cute_!_"_

I wanted to bury my face in Dracos chest to hide away but that would have certainly caused more whispers.

I heard a loud gasp and footsteps in front of us and turned my head to see Pansy looking very worried.

"Allie! _Oh no_, what happened?" She gently held my arms, checking me over for signs of damage.

"Potter ran into her. I sent him packing." I felt Dracos chest puff up proudly.

Pansy gasped again.

"Oooooh, I'll hex his _stupid_ face! Allie wouldn't hurt a fly! How dare he!" She began to go into a protective rant before Draco cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna take her to go lie down."

Pansy stopped, wide eyed as Draco politely passed her and began to carry me up the stairs to the girls fifth year dorms.

I looked to Draco wide eyed.

"Are you _allowed_ to do that?"

He smirked a little and shrugged.

"Very much _not_."

I caught Pansy making kissy faces at the bottom of the stairs and flushed bright red once more.

"I can walk..." I began to protest for the 20th time since he started to carry me.

"We're right here now. You'd be so slow. Which bed is yours?" I pointed him to my section of the dorm and he walked over to lay me on the bed.

I scooted up to the headboard as he sat down, crossing his legs up and closing my curtains around him.

I cast _lumos_ as he charmed the curtains to be sound proof so we could talk in private.

It didn't stop other thoughts entering my mind and making me blush though...

After he finished he let out a whoosh of air and bent forward, his arms out in front of him as he slouched against the bed, breathing hard.

"And there goes the adrenaline..." he laughed to himself.

I tilted my head, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He was shaking...

"I couldn't let myself buckle while Potter was watching... but dammit, that was a horrible feeling... like my blood was..."

"_Floating..._" I finished, looking at him with wide eyes as he nodded.

"This can't just be Hogwarts doing this... something bigger is taking place..." he trailed off and I knew this had something to do with what Snape had said to him in private.

"...Draco... you can tell me anything. You know I can't judge you..."

He looked down at my covers for a while before slowly meeting my eyes.

"My father... has a very important job... soon I'll be joining him..." he trailed off and I sighed, leaning back against my headboard.

"Right." I muttered, knowing he wouldn't tell me and I didn't want to push him the way he pushed me.

"... it's not something I want others to know about... the school knows- I mean the actual castle, I think it knows. And it doesn't like it. But I have to do it. I'm proud to be a part of my fathers work."

I stayed quiet as he staggered on, minding his words carefully- being very particular about what he was allowing himself to give away.

"Do you read... the daily prophet?" I blinked at his question and shook my head.

"My parents aren't fond readers... I've never been keen on the twisted truths myself..." I'd seen some headlines over summer, a lie about Voldemort coming back that was all over every paper for all of two weeks.

I had assumed fear mongering and chosen to stick to my beloved fiction.

He nodded slowly and exhaled, sitting upright.

"I don't think I can tell you much more... it's not my secret to tell... hey..." he tilted his head.

"If you're from Beauxbattons... then how come I didn't see you last year for the _TriWizard cup_?"

I looked away, picking at a new hangnail.

"I was living with my Grandmere at the time who didn't approve of me spending a year in England... she decided to home school me somewhat illegally and from January I was wrapped up in all the ministry hearings..." I winced as my head felt like it was being squeezed for a moment and sighed in annoyance.

"And something else I can't remember... something that's just... _missing_."

I held my head with one hand, massaging my forehead with my eyes closed.

_Red_

_Red_

_Red_

_Red... eyes?_

I shot up straight as the image sent a chill down my spine.

Draco touched my face softly and frowned.

"Are you alright?"

I gulped, putting my hand over his and shaking my head a little, feeling myself calm down considerably at his touch...

"Come here..." he said lowly, moving to lay on his side and pulling me towards him.

I curled up with my head against his chest as I tried to calm down all the way.

He gently rubbed my back as my wand extinguished its light, leaving us in comfortable darkness.

"I think you should speak to Dumbledore alone..." Draco said after a long time of silence. I didn't question him and nodded once.

He rolled onto his back, pulling me with him to keep my head against his chest.

I slowly drifted off listening to his heart beat.

He was gone when I awoke.

.

.

.

It was after dinner that I made my way nervously to Dumbledores office, muttering the '_Lemon drops_' password to the hidden stair case.

I took my time to climb them to the office door, groaning under my breath as the doors opened before I even had a chance to stand in front of them.

With a swallow, I stepped inside.

"Headmaster...?" I called out to the seemingly lifeless office full of strange artefacts.

There was no answer.

I hesitantly walked in further, looking around until a loud clunk to my right caught my attention.

A wardrobe opened to reveal a large flat bowl of liquid swirling away.

I peered over the edge of the bowl to watch the luminous liquid dance, putting my hands on the rim to peer closer at a shape I could see moving at the bottom.

My stomach lurched as I seemed to fall head first into the bowl, screaming.

I tried desperately to catch my balance as I plummeted into a dark room.

.

_I gasped out as I hit the floor unharmed and stood up, looking around._

_My eyes almost burst from my head as I could see myself on a seat in the middle of a courtroom... the very same courtroom I had been in many times over the summer..._

_A man stood beside me and I glanced up at him with my jaw dropped._

_"P-professor Dumbledore?" He looked tight through me and smiled, reaching through my body to pat a shoulder of a man the other side of me._

_I squeaked and backed up, feeling very strange and panicked._

_I noticed the other man was Snape and gulped._

_"Professor?" I asked again, but it was like I wasn't even there..._

_I looked around frantically as they began to chat._

_"Why are we here? You've done your good deed for the day by letting Potter off the hook and saving him from expulsion... what interest do you have in this witch?"_

_Dumbledore looked at Snape with a saddened smile that nodded to a man across the stalls._

_"I fear if we don't intercept her path, she will be taken advantage of... look who else seems to be taking interest, Severus."_

_"Lucius... but why?" They both looked to a man in black with very long straight platinum hair who I hadn't noticed in my hearings before._

_I gulped at the way he eyed the copy of me sat in the chair. Like he was plotting something terrible._

_"She is young and vulnerable... too easily turned into a weapon."_

_"A weapon? How?" Snape grumbled, curling his face in disgust._

_"She's just a witch."_

_"No..." Dumbledore said with a sad exhale._

_"She is less and more than that. Do you remember the —- incident nine years ago?"_

_Snapes eyes bulged in shock._

_I tilted my head as the word was muffled and distorted._

_"Her?!"_

_Dumbledore nodded and Snape bristled._

_"You have an annoying habit of taking in monsters." He grumbled while the headmaster chuckled._

_"If we don't take her, the death eaters will. They will turn her into a weapon for the Dark Lord. He is raising his armies and she would be too powerful of an addition to ignore."_

_"Her magics are too unruly for the school, Albus... it will be aggressive and confused. It shares your wants as well as its own. I won't be picking up the pieces of your choice this time."_

_"I won't make you, my friend... I'll let her begin her path... keep her protected, no matter the castles fury. We cannot have her turned into a weapon."_

_._

I could feel myself being tugged backwards as Dumbledore stood up and began to loudly address the court.

I didn't fight back as the force yanked me back and out of the bowl, sending me falling backwards from it, panting and tears falling in silent shock.

"_I'm sorry..._"

A voice softly sighed behind me and I turned to see the real Dumbledore in his seat at his desk.

"You deserve the truth, I just wanted you to settle in first... I'd hoped the school may get used to your presence and relax... I'm sorry to hear it's been less than welcoming at times..."

I stammered without words, getting to my feet and hugging my arms tightly.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, shivering.

Dumbledore shook his head with a kind smile.

"I strongly suggest you take what you saw and use it to make your future more resolute. The school will calm down eventually... and I hope it does. But for now, what I've shown you is all I can tell you..."

"Wait... who was that man you were talking about? In there- the one with the long hair." I gulped, the look on his pointed face haunting me.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"Someone not to be trusted I'm afraid... would you like a_ sherbet_?" He gestured to a glass bowl on a small desk by the door.

"N-no thank you..." I frowned, looking at the ground, still holding myself.

"I insist- they're good for _shock_." He offered a warm smile and I looked to the bowl again, taking slow steps towards it and pulling out a sweet, popping it in my mouth and shivering at the bitter taste.

"My office door is always open, Miss Avian" he smiled once more before picking up a quill and starting to write.

I felt myself unconsciously walking out and back to my bed in a haze, having learned nothing from that frightening visit.

I knew I had a terrible power, I knew I was upsetting the castle... I knew Dumbledore had taken me in...

I learned only one thing... there were people out there wanting to use me for my dragon.

_Death Eaters_... and _**Him**_. He-who-should-not-be-named...

Did that mean he was really _back_?

My blood ran cold as ice as I tried to fall asleep, curling myself in a tight ball and suddenly incredibly thankful to be within a castle that only occasionally made its disinterest in having me in it known...

.

.

.

It still, however, did not answer why _Draco_ was being affected...

.

.

.

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying it! please leave a review! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

The weeks passed in a much easier way after that.

The school didn't lash out anymore and me and Draco pretended it never happened.

We had become close friends as Halloween approached, but we hadn't touched each other in anywhere near the same way we had on the astronomy tower or even the day he took me to my bed.

We kept a friendly distance.

And Flamber hadn't come back yet... _which worried me deeply_.

.

.

.

"What about you Allie?" Pansy threw her pillow at me with a giggle and I looked up from my book in surprise.

"Huh?" I blinked at her, throwing her pillow back with a raised brow, fist pumping the air at it smacked her in the face.

She laughed, putting the pillow down.

"_Hal-o-weeen_! What are you going as? For the dance?"

"Oh!" I closed my book and scooted to the end of my bed to join the group conversation.

"I haven't thought about it! What about all of you?"

"No idea... I suggested a group trip to Hogsmeade. You game?" Daphne Greengrass said, leaning forward on her bed with her feet swaying in the air.

"I am! I can't think of a single thing to wear... actually having a browse sounds fun!" Tracey Davis chipped in from beside Pansy as she twisted loose braids into her hair.

"So... you gonna drag your butt out of the castle to come with us?" Pansy grinned widely as she gave me puppy dog eyes and I rolled mine.

"Of course I will."

"Are you going to ask_ Draco_ to the dance?" Daphne smirked, making kissy faces.

I began to stutter that we were just friends when Pansy interjected.

"Of course she won't! Girls don't ask the boys! If he's truly a gentleman he'll ask her!"

I smiled at her as she puffed her chest.

"And who will you be expecting to ask you?" Tracey giggled, tying off the twin braids for Pansy.

"I have already been asked!" She squeaked in joy and the other girls jaws dropped in a chorus of "Who?"

She dragged out her moment, leaning forward to get everyone's attention.

"Blaise!"

Everyone burst into Squeals of delight.

.

.

.

"No... no... no..." Pansy sighed, digging through the rails despairingly.

"All the good ones must have gone..." Daphne pouted, stepping out of the changing room in a devil themed dress.

I dragged my hand across the rails absently as the girls complained and complimented each other as they tried outfits on.

I could always go as my dragon... just say it's a very elaborate costume...

I chuckled, pulling the hangers across to have a look at each costume but fell silent as I stopped at one.

I gently ran my fingers down the scaled fabric of the bodice of a long dress that looked like blue flames in the skirt half.

I gulped and quickly moved past it, not wanting to wear anything resembling fire.

Something in jewel colours caught my eye and I pulled it out.

"Allie, nothing fits right..."'Pansy whined, slouching against my shoulder before gasping.

"That is beautiful! Go try it on right now young lady!"

.

.

.

I laid on the common room sofa, flicking through the pages of a strange magazine Luna had suggested to me during astronomy class earlier in the week.

I could definitely see why it was her type of reading... but perhaps not mine...

I felt my ankles lift and looked up from my magazine to see Draco pointing his wand at my feet.

I raised a brow at him as he smirked back.

"You don't have to take up the entire thing." He said as he grabbed my ankles with his hand, letting the levitation spell drop before sitting down and laying my legs in his lap. I rolled my eyes and hid my blush in the magazine.

We hadn't been this close in a long time...

"What are you reading?" He asked, gently tugging at the top of the pages.

I let it go and he laid it on my shins to flick through it.

He rested a hand on my knee and I wished I had the magazine back to hide the scarlet hue of my cheeks.

We had seen each other naked yet I blush like a 13 year old when he touches my knee?! Ugh... grow up, Alura.

"So I heard a rumour... that Theodore Nott is going to ask you to the Halloween dance." He mused as he flipped through the pages.

"O-oh?" I said in genuine surprise and confusion.

"I don't know him that well..." I said, my eyes scanning Dracos face.

"Would you accept his invitation?" He asks, turning another page.

Was he playing around?

I bit my lip and relaxed into the armrest of the sofa.

"I don't know... I've got my hopes up that... someone else might ask..."

He did an awful job at suppressing his smirk and lazily finished the page before closing the magazine and resting his head back against the headrest, looking over at me.

"Oh yeah?" He began to trace his fingers around my knee, making me squirm.

"Yeah. And that tickles, Malfoy."

He looked down at his hand, slowing his fingers down and tracing circles.

I watched him curiously, wondering if he would actually ask me... or tell me what was actually on his mind.

"Allie... Alura." He trailed off, slowly looking up at my face.

"Yes?" I smiled, urging him to continue.

"Will you be my date to the dance?"

I wanted to fly. I wanted to transform and fly around the common room, back flipping, roaring, spitting fireworks. Even then it wouldn't be enough to express what was going through my body.

It pulled at my chest and bubbled my skin.

I swung my legs off of him and reached my hand out to him.

He looked so confused but let me pull him up and drag him outside wordlessly.

I took him to the bridge and beamed up at him. He gave me a puzzled smile and stroked my face.

"Now I have a question for _you_, Draco." He tilted his head and furrowed his brows.

"Yeah?"

I went up on my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Do you want to fly with me?"

I stepped back and smiled as a slow grin formed on his face.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to plant a kiss on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back, having forgotten the electric feeling his lips had. Why had I avoided this? Pretended it never happened?

I parted and closed my eyes, stretching out my arms as I felt them expand.

I took my time transforming, letting every muscle tingle and stretch out pleasurably.

I opened my eyes to find Dracos jaw open in awe, finishing my transformation to look down at him and bend my head to his eye level.

He gasped faintly and laid a hand on my snout.

I shut my eyes and made a purr like noise, lowering my body to the ground.

I could feel him tremble as he climbed onto my back and got himself settled in a secure position.

"_Oh my god_!"

My head snapped to the startled voice of a girl and I began to panic.

Someone had seen me.

My heart sank as I saw Ginny shaking.

"_Fuck..._" I heard Draco whisper and I lowered my head passively, making a small friendly noise.

"What the hell Draco? Why do you have a _dragon_?" She screamed.

_Did... did she not see me change?_

_Surely no one would believe her that Draco flew off on a dragon...?_

Before Draco could spit a threat or a hex her way, I ran for the gorge, diving into it to get the air under my wings.

**Fuck fuck fuck...**

My moment of happiness instantly drowned in the panic... the way she looked at me put a lump in my long throat.

I stayed low in the gorge, following it as it curved around the grounds, too afraid to be seen in the air.

I spied a little boat shack and darted for it to turn back.

I hyperventilated as Draco hopped off and caught me as I stumbled forwards in my human form.

"I- I shouldn't have done that! Now she knows! Now Griffendor will know!"

Draco tried to shush me and get me to sit down but I just couldn't.

I paced back and forth, running my hands through my scalp and tugging at my hair.

"Fuck! I'll be found out... I'll be expelled! I'll be locked away in the ministry dungeons! Or Azkaban-!" I screamed out as I tripped and hit the ground, my ankles held together by a jinx from Dracos pointed wand.

"Calm down!" He hissed, taking the jinx off and crouching down to me.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't stop..."

I gave him a glare and brought my knees up to my chin, rocking slightly.

"I'm so _visse_..."

"No one will believe that stupid little blood traitor." Draco grumbled, letting himself tip back to land on his behind to sit beside me.

"And even if they do, they won't say a word. They don't know it was you. It'll all point at me. And no one messes with a Malfoy."

Even still, I looked at my shoes and curled inwards.

"The way she looked at me..."

I heard him sigh and shift, standing up and reaching down to pull me to my feet.

"She didn't know it was you. Or any other poor cursed girl."

"Cursed?" I gave him an entertained look and he shrugged.

"I don't know of any magic that can turn a person into a dragon at will that isn't a curse. " he smiled but I looked away.

"It is a curse I suppose. It certainly feels like one."

He reached out a hand to me and looped his fingers with mine.

"What you can do is incredible. What you did is long behind you. Just... enjoy this gift."

"I wish I could just give it away. I feel so guilty every second I walk around freely. I killed a child. All I can see is her burning and hear her screams when I land.

I can't make it right... and that means I'm always in the wrong."

Draco shook his head and began to walk, half tugging at me to walk beside him, our hands still woven together.

"You're a girl with a gift that backfired once. A long time ago. You need to forgive yourself for it already..."

I ripped my hand away.

"How the fuck am I supposed to forgive myself for burning a god damn child to death? I've tried Draco! Everyone tells me to try! But they don't have to listen to that little girl tell me what a monster I am every night!"

Draco opened his mouth but closed it and sighed instead.

I frowned at my feet and pinched my arms as I crossed them.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna burn you. You trust me too much."

"I don't trust you too much. I just believe you're a good person- A strong person. Hear me? Person. Not a monster. I believe that."

_Did he? What did he really see looking at me? A big scary ally? Or human being he genuinely liked to be around?_

"You don't know me-" he began to protest but I waved my hand to cut him off with a smile.

"I mean me. Not my past, but me. Who I am. You know nothing about me. What's my favourite colour? The last book that made me cry? What is my mother's name?"

I rolled my eyes as he turned sheepish.

"You know my dragon. Not me..."

"I want to know all those things, Allie. I want to get to know who you are without the dragon."

I quirked my brow at him and he stepped closer, taking both my hands in his.

"I know you got spooked and so did I... we took things to a level we shouldn't have before knowing who each other is. But I wanna know you Allie. Dark secrets aside."

I bit my lip, looking down at our hands.

_Did he really mean that?_

_My chest ached in longing- longing that someone might finally see me as me. Know and like me for the witch I am..._

"I wanna know you too Draco. I like you... but I don't know exactly how I feel about that right now. I want to know who you are."

He smiled, running his thumb over my knuckles soothingly.

"_Grey_."

I furrowed my brows in confusion at him and he laughed.

"My favourite colour is grey." He smiled, letting go of one of my hands to start walking hand in hand with me back to the castle.

"Mines green."

"Makes sense." He laughed, looking down at me, giving my hand a squeeze.

.

.

.

**A/N: a short but developmental chapter I think? I dunno... if you got this far from chapter one then please let me know!**

**Why are you sticking around?**

**What parts of this story are drawing you in to keep reading?**

**Please please please let me know! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
